Become As One
by Fullshadow
Summary: They are from two different world's but somehow they become one, when Sage Smith, who is not happy in her life, somehow comes across a mysterious book full of spells. And when she tries one of the spells she finds herself in a world she had only dreamed of, she finds herself in a world of every nightmare that's imaginable. She finds herself in the world of supernatural. Dean/OC
1. What People Don't See

A/N: Hey there Supernatural fan's, so this is like my fantasy, so I decided I'm going to live my fantasy through this story, because why the hell not? I'm happy in my life though. Not happy that Supernatural is ending, but happy in other ways. I had done a story that is close to this one, but this one is far different. For one, Sage wants to be in Supernatural, and well, she gets what she asks for.

And Merlin fans, I hadn't forgotten about 'The Northern Winds'. But at this moment in time, that one is fighting me tooth and nail. If you Guy's have any idea's I am open to them. And this story just won't go away, Sage wants her story to be told, so how could I say no? She asked so nicely Heheh.

Don't own Supernatural, if I did it wouldn't be ending. All I do own is my OC. I'm thinking this takes place between season 10/11 or so. With that, carry on wayward Supernatural fans.

* * *

What People Don't See.

Some people pretend that they're happy in their lives, but you really have to wonder if they truly are, or are they just pretending like actors on a stage. And you also have to ask yourself if you are unhappy in your life, if you had a chance to change that would you? The question is would it be for the better or for the worst? Those questions have no answer, there is no right or wrong answer to give. Suppose that is up to the person, and the heart that truly desires the change. But sometimes changes don't come as easy as people would think, others it's as easy as turning a page in a book. And Sage Smith knew that all to well, changes never come easy if at all.

The sky was blue, the son was shining bright, the noise of the city was annoying and loud as usual. The traffic was Non-Stop. The city of New York never sleeps, or the people it seems.

God, Sage didn't want this to be her life, at 29 she wanted some adventure in her life, not what she was doing. And working in a library was as dull as hell, not like anybody reads books anymore. Though she loved books, it was just boring working in the library, but at least she could read whatever she wanted on her break.

She just goes through the emotions that she's happy in her life, but underneath she's far from it. The only escape she has from her non existent life is books movies and TV show's. But nothing can fill the void she felt in the very depths of her she has this feeling like she belonged somewhere else, like this isn't what she supposed to be doing. At times she wishes that she could fall into a book or a TV show.

But this was reality however, it doesn't matter how badly she wanted to fall into fantasy, but pretending to be somewhere she wasn't isn't the same then actually being there.

Sage sighed and put the Supernatural book she currently was reading on the side table next to the chair she was lounging in. She took off her glasses and rubbed the bridge of her nose.

Oh, how she wished her life was like Dean and Sam's. Sure what they do is dangerous as hell, but it was exciting. And she, for one would most definitely choose the world of Supernatural if she ever got the chance to, who wouldn't? The brothers were good people with kind hearts. At least in that world she would have some excitement, and hell, she would have some eye candy. It's not like she had family that wanted her anyway.

Putting her glasses back on she went to go back to her book, when the Bell on the front counter reign, telling that a customer needed assistance with something.

She sighed "Typical" And she was getting to the best part in the book to.

She got to her feet and went to the front desk. Where a woman with long red hair stood impatiently drumming her fingers on the counter.

"Can I help you miss?" Asked Sage putting her book on the counter, after she marked where she was in the book and closed it.

"Yes," The woman reached in her purse and brought out a small leather-bound book and handed it to her "my daughter borrowed this, it's not for her age group"

Sage took the book and looked at it. She had stocked the shelves many times, and not once she came across a book like this. It was small and looked worn and old. There was some sort of symbols in a circle on the cover that reminded her of something that would be found in Supernatural. She was fascinated by the book.

She looked back to the woman but she was gone. Frowning she looked back at the book in her hand.

"Well, that was strange" she said to herself. "If watching Supernatural had taught me anything, is not to open a mysterious book with weird symbols on the front" she mused as she opened the book.

Sage knew she shouldn't have, but damn, this was actually something that usually don't happen in her boring life. Her Imagination began to run wild. What if she found a spell that she could switch worlds? What if it was possible for her to be in the world of Supernatural?

Some of the writing was in languages she didn't understand, some of them look new and was in her language. She sat on the stool as she flipped through the pages. Magic wasn't real, she knew that, but who says that she can't pretend it is? Just once, she wanted to pretend that it was possible for her to be in Supernatural.

She froze when she came to a page to a spell that explained how to bring your truest desires to life. So for the hell of it she gave it a try. She didn't really expect anything to happen, was it going to hurt to give it a try? Hell no.

Taking a deep breath she read the words on the page out loud as it instructed "I Sage Smith truest desire is to be in the world of my choosing, to be in the world of Supernatural"

She waited a few moments, but nothing happened, just like she expected. She then laughed at her silliness. Oh well, it was fun to pretend. Putting down the leather book she picked up the Supernatural book and just started to read when the wind started to pick up. She looked ahead at the closed glass doors.

The wind grew stronger and stronger and knocked her off the stool. Books and papers went flying everywhere. She somehow scrambled to her feet. All she could hear was the rorrying of the wind and the pounding of her heart.

Then she felt something, a pull, then the whole room started to spin so much it made her nauseated. It was like being on a amusement ride. The room spun faster and faster around her that she couldn't make out anything anymore, everything was just a blur. Then in the blink of an eye it stopped. Before she knew it she found herself in a unfamiliar room and yet familiar.

She knew where she was, she also knew this maybe the day she just might die.

oOo

Dean Sam and Cas just arrived back to the bunker from a hunt when something strange happened. A mysterious wind appeared out of nowhere, then vanished as quickly as it came, leaving behind a woman that who wasn't there before.

Dean and Sam immediately Drew their guns and pointed them at the woman.

"Don't move!" Ordered Sam.

"Hey! Who are you?!" Dean demanded. "How did you get in here?!"

The woman stared at him, her eyes wide. She raised her shaking hands in surrender. The moment their eyes met something passed between them, Dean couldn't explain it. She was pretty, hell, he would even go as far to say gorgeous, and somehow her glasses just made her even more beautiful. Her long black hair came to her waist. A little shorter then him, but petite.

"I don't think she's going to harm us" said Cas.

The woman shook her head violently "Oh hell no!" She exclaimed "I wouldn't want to die horribly"

"What?" Asked Sam, lowering his gun "who are you?"

"I - um -" her eyes shifted from Dean to Sam to Cas to Dean again "I'm Sage, Sage Smith"

"Alright" Sam padded Dean's arm, signaling for him to lower his gun. He did so but kept a close eye on Sage. If she makes a move she's done.

The young woman looked shaken and confused. She lowered her hands, took off her glasses and looked around. She went to the table and placed her hand on it. Dean watched her closely, not wanting to take his eyes off her for a moment. She seemed to be in awe, the way she was looking around, but she didn't seem to be scared, confused, but not afraid.

"Oh my god" she looked at them. She then came to stand in front of Dean, and looked deep within his eyes "it worked" she looked at Cass for a moment, she then looked at Sam "But how though?"

"Um, Sage, what worked?" Asked Sam, looking at her.

She lifted a small book in her hand and handed it to him, all the time not taking her green eyes off his. Dean, didn't take his eyes off hers either, he didn't trust her. They had been bit in the ass before.

"I did a spell of my truest desire" she said quietly.

"You're what?" Asked Dean. Okay now he's confused. "What was you're truest desire?"

"I -" she looked away "to come here, to be in this world, i wanted to be here"

Now he's even more confused. "Why in the hell would you want to be here?"

"Dean, Sam i-"

"How do you know our name's?" Asked Sam, cutting her off.

"Because," she met Dean's eyes again "because, in my world, you guys are just a TV show"

"Ah, you're from that world" said Cas, coming to stand next to Dean. "Dean and Sam had told me about it"

"It's my favorite episode" she exclaimed smiling, but went quiet when Dean shot her a look.

"Sage" Sam held up the book she handed him "what is this?"

It was a Supernatural book called 'One Year Gone' with Dean and Sam on the cover. Dean took the book from Sam and read the back. It was similar to the books they know of, but different, in away, but the same in others. He opened it and read for a moment, then looked back at Sage, who looked confused. He then held it up to her.

"What is this?" He asked.

"No, that's not the book, the book was full of spells" her eyes widened "Oh, um - Dean, Sam, your not going to like this"

"Why?" Asked Cas.

"I'm with Cas on this one. Why are we not going to like this?" Asked Dean, stepping closer.

She smiled sheepishly "Because, It's back in my world"


	2. First Impressions

All the love and thanks goes to my awesome Follower, you're just awesome, and because you're awesome I'll talk to Dean and see if he could give you a hug for being so awesome. Thank you.

Carry on wayward Supernatural fans.

* * *

First Impressions.

In the life of Dean and Sam Winchester life can go in different directions, they never know exactly what's going to happen from day to day. This, however, just has to be the strangest in the weirdest thing that ever happened in their life. They've had weird and out their days sure, those days may just be a walk in the park prepared to this.

Dean Sam and Cas sat at the table and watched amused as Sage paced back and forth, her hands on her hips mumbling something that wasn't audible. She had been pacing for almost 20 minutes, Dean should know, he's been counting. Her long black hair swinging with each movement she made.

Sam leaned closer and whispered "Um should we-"

"Oh my god! This isn't a dream! This is real!" Sage exclaimed suddenly.

"Nah, think she's good" said Dean.

"I didn't think - this is cool - but - oh hell!" She continued still pacing. "Who would have - oh hell hell"

"Is she?"

"Losing it? You think Sammy?"

She stopped and glared at him "I'm not losing it" she hissed "it's just a lot to take in"

"Don't I know that. Look, we're find a way to get you home"

"Oh hell no! I'm not going home!"

Dean just looked at her, as Sam asked "Why?"

She came to the table and plopped down in the chair next to Dean's. "Why do you need to ask? My life is boring, my life is repetition doing the same thing day after day. But here I could finally find some excitement" she then smiled gleefully, and leaned forward "So when do I learn how to hunt?"

"What?!" The brothers asked in unison.

Dean was blindsided. He had a feeling this woman was going to drive him up the wall. First she acted like she was terrified, then surprised, now she's just okay with it.

"Wait," Sam placed his arms on the table and leaned on them. "You want to be a hunter?"

She smiled brightly "Saving people, hunting things, the family business, yes"

"It's not as glorious as it seems" Said Dean, taking a drink of his beer.

"Oh, I know Dean, I've been watching the show since the very beginning, I know everything"

They both looked at her surprised and fearful. The thought that this woman knows everything about them was a little unsettling.

"Everything?" Asked Sam, hesitant.

"Everything" she confirmed.

"Oh that's just peachy" grumbled Dean. "So you know about me-"

"Selling your soul for your brother, yes. I thought it was a very moving moment. And how you would do anything in your power to protect your brother even if he betrayed you"

Dean was a little more than uncomfortable now. In truth he didn't know how to feel about her knowing everything that went on in their lives.

"Though," she looked at Sam, who shifted uncomfortably in his chair. "Why didn't you look for Dean when him and Cas was in purgatory? And why the hell would you think it would be a good idea to drink demon blood? And Ruby? really?"

Dean looked at Sam "She has a point"

Sam sighed "I um- look all that, I" he cleared his throat "They were-"

"I know" she looked at Cas, who looked like he really didn't want her to. "Cas, sweet Cas. You're heart was in the right place but you did it the wrong way. But it all worked out in the end somehow"

"Thank you" Said Cas quietly.

"Wait, I get a tongue lashing and Cas don't?!" Exclaimed Sam.

"You knew better, he didn't" Sage retorted.

"OK, you're right but-"

"But it's all said and done" she leaned back in her chair looking more relaxed.

"How long have you been waiting to ask those questions?" Asked Dean, smiling slightly.

"A long time"

For the next hour Sage asked them questions that she most likely knew the answer to but she asked them anyway. Sam went to look through some books to see if there is any counterspell to send her home, so far he found nothing.

Cas had tried and failed using his mojo to send her home. For the moment it looks like they're stuck with the chatterbox. For the last hour she had been talking about some sort of books that he could care less about, but Sam was more than happy to join in the conversation about Harry Potter.

Dean had about enough of the loud discussion. He had to admit, Sage seemed like a down-to-earth good person. She was bubbly and full of life, talking with Sam and Cas like this was all normal.

And the most strange part is, that Sam was talking about his mistakes with her. Dean and Sam had left it in the past long ago.

Soon it seems like she had always been there. Dean needed some air.

"I'm going for a beer run" he announced as he got to his feet and headed for the door.

"Can I come?" Asked Sage hesitantly.

He turned to her. She was pleading with her eyes "I've always wanted to ride in baby."

"You know-"

"Where I'm from it's a show"

"Right"

He looked to Sam, who just shrugged, then back to Sage.

He sighed "you coming or not?"

The woman smiled like a kid on Christmas day and practically skipped like a schoolgirl.

Once outside and to the car, she was practically drooling all over it. "I love this car. She's even more beautiful than I ever thought she would be in person"

Dean felt a feeling of pride. 'So, she likes baby' he thought.

"thank you"

Dean went to the driver door opened it and got inside, shortly after Sage followed, smile wider than he had ever seen it. She was rubbing her hands on the leather seats.

"Wow," she said breathless "I never once thought that I would actually be sitting in this car" she looked at him "I cried when baby was destroyed in that car crash. But you always manage to fix her up though"

"Yeah, well" he started her up.

"Wow" breathed Sage beside him. "music?" She asked excitedly.

Dean didn't see why not. For the ride to the store and back they listen to music and sing slightly off-key the entire time. It turned out Sage had the same taste in music as he did.

oOo

Sam just had put aside another book that didn't have what he was looking for, when Dean and Sage got back. Sage was smiling ear-to-ear, eyes bright with excitement. She ran to him bouncing up and down on her toes.

"That car is just so freaking cool and I actually rode in it!" She exclaimed excitedly "me! This has been the best day in my life since I can remember!" She clapped her hands together. "I'm going to explore the bunker" she then ran off.

Sam looked at Dean, who just had approached the table. "She's excited"

"I see that"

"Anything?" Asked Dean.

He sighed "As far as I can tell, the only way to break the spell is if we had the actual spell book"

"The one that Sage left behind"

"Exactly"

"Well, keep looking, might be able to find something to send her home, where she belongs"

"Right"

'If she wants to go back' Sam thought.


	3. A Dream

All the thanks goes to my lovely followers, and thank you for the reviews, Dean Sam CA's and Sage says thank you too. With all my heart, thank you. On with the chapter, partly because Dean is telling me stop with the pansy crap, and to just get on with it.

With that, Carry on wayward Supernatural fans.

* * *

A Dream.

Sage awoke that morning expecting to find herself back in her studio apartment, and to see the same gray walls, instead she found herself in the room where Sam had helped her to set up.

Smiling to herself, she slid from the bed to her feet. She looked around the room. It wasn't too big or too small, it was quite comfortable. She then realized that she didn't have a change of clothes. But luckily she carried a wallet with her instead of a purse, she forgot her phone though, but at this moment she couldn't bring herself to care. She did care however that she didn't have a toothbrush, or change of clothes. But hey, she was in the world of her choosing, so she's not going to complain.

Leaving the room she managed to find the bathroom. She took a quick shower, after dressing in some clothes she found in her room, she winced her mouth out with some mouthwash she found in the bathroom, she then surprisingly found her way to the kitchen. She had a better memory than she first thought.

Sam and Cas was nice enough to show her around after she got lost a few times exploring the bunker. She then had to sit there and listen to Dean as he explained that the bunker wasn't a playground, and that there were dangers in there that she couldn't imagine.

She didn't listen, she continued exploring when everyone was asleep. What Dean don't know won't hurt him. But she was eventually discovered by Cas, who, the sweetheart, showed her around, so that way 'she wasn't exploring alone and she would be safe' What time did she eventually go to bed? Oh well, Cas didn't seemed to mind.

The bunker was quiet. She wondered what time it was. Was she the only one awake?

She served herself a glass of orange juice, then an idea struck her.

oOo

Dean awoke to delicious aromas filling the air. He went to the kitchen where he froze. Sage had made a feast. Every kind of eggs you could think of, pancakes waffles french toast, sausage and bacon.

But that wasn't the only thing that made him stop in his tracks. She was wearing his grey t-shirt and sweatpants. Her long black hair was tied back in a long braid. She hummed to herself as she cooked.

Dean cleared his throat. She turned to him and smiled brightly.

"Hey, hope you're hungry" she said happily.

"Um"

"But you're Dean, so I expect that you're always hungry" she laughed, as she flipped a pancake.

"Um-hu"

She stopped, frowning. "You okay?"

"What? Oh yeah, I'm fine. I'm good"

"I know I should have asked, but I just-"

"You what?"

She shifted uncomfortably "Just, wanted to do something nice for you guys, that's all" she muttered the last part.

She came to the table and tipped out the pancake on the plate with the others, then went to the sink and place the pan and the spatula in before turning back to Dean.

"I wanted to cook for you guys, so i did, and when I want to do something I do it. Where is Sam and Cas?"

"Um - still asleep. It's 4 in the morning"

"Oh," she smiled "more for us. I'll put some away for them then"

He expected her to ask why he was awake at this time of night, but she didn't.

He took a seat, then piloted his plate with a bit of everything. When he took a bite of the pancakes he thought he had died and went to heaven. The pancakes practically melted in his mouth like butter, they were the most delicious thing he had ever tasted in his entire life. The waffles and the French toast was even better, and the bacon.

"Wow" he exclaimed around a mouthful "just, wow"

Sage giggled and smiled happily.

He had somehow finished everything on his plate, and then some. Dean helped clean up and put some away for the suckers that had missed out. If he was being honest, he didn't want to share.

"Thank you" he said "that was, thank you"

"No need"

"Why did you do this?" He asked, leaning against the sink, looking at her.

Sage stopped washing the dishes, and looked at him, puzzled. "Why wouldn't I want to do something nice for you guys? Is being nice a crime?"

Dean snorted "No"

"Alright then" she went back to washing the dishes. "Like I said, when I want to do something, I do it"

"Okay. Now what do you want to do?"

"Get some new clothes. All I had is back in the world I left behind"

"You do need clothes. Now my clothes smell like you"

"Are you saying that I smell?"

"What!? No!" He said quickly.

"Good"

He watched her for a moment before asking the question he wanted to ask ever since she showed up.

"Hey"

She hummed. "Yes?"

"Why do you want to be in this world?"

"I told you"

"That's not the only reason, is it?"

She thought a moment "No"

"Then why?"

She turned to him. Her eyes met his, and for a brief second he was lost in them. It was almost like everything around them faded to the background. Before he knew it, he was leaning forward when Sam came in clearing his throat loudly.

Sage turned to greet him, breaking whatever the hell just happened.

"Hi Sam! I made breakfast, I just put some away for you and Cas" she said hurrying out of the room.

Sam looked at Dean, confused "What did you do to her?"

"Nothing" Dean exclaimed indignant. "Why would you think I did something?" He then walked out of the room.

His heart was still pounding a mile away. He didn't do anything, not that he knew of.

A week later Dean and Sam was in the library, trying to find a way for their guest to go home, when Sage came running in with Sam's tablet. She planted herself in front of Dean, and handed it over to him.

"What's this?" He asked hesitantly as he took it from her.

"I found us a case" she declared proudly.

Sam looked up from the book he was reading "You did?"

"When did you have time?" Asked Dean, looking over the story.

In a small town not far from them women had been disappearing and then reappearing aged. A 15 year old came back looking like a 90 year old. It looked like it was their thing.

"I hadn't been out since you took me to buy some more clothes and other stuff, I had time" Her tone went unnoticed "and that was a week ago"

Dean looked at her "I told you-"

"I've heard it all before," she said, interrupting him "on the show, now in person. I'll meet you guys at the car" she then turned and started to walk away.

"No!" He got to his feet and stood in front of her blocking her way. "Me and Sam will go see what's going on. You stay here"

"Like hell!" She snapped "I'm going!"

"It's way too dangerous for-"

"Oh don't give me that!" She made like she was going to move around him. He grabbed her by the shoulders, but immediately let go.

"Sage!" He said firmly "You're not going!"

"Dean" she met his eyes "I'm going. And guess what, i'm a grown woman," she smiled sweetly "you can't tell me what to do" she then patted him on the head "I'm with you, I'll be fine" she then walked away, leaving him dumbstruck.

"Sam?" He asked after a moment.

"Yeah Dean?"

He looked at his brother, who looked amused "What just happened?"

"I think you lost, and she won"

"Great" he moaned.

oOo

Sam Dean and Sage was on the road and less than an hour. Cas went ahead of them.

It was interesting having Sage with them. Sage talked lively in the backseat for a little while, not about anything in particular, just talking, before Sage started to sing along with the radio. She wasn't too bad. Dean joined her after a little while.

Sam had noticed during this week the way Dean and Sage look at one another, he saw it when they first met. He wonders if they knew it? Knowing his brother, most likely not. But Sage seemed to like him, a lot. And Dean seemed to like her.

When they arrived to the little town they went straight to work. Dean and Sage went one way, Sam straight to a library. He wanted to try to do more research about the area and the best way to do that is at the local library.

And plus, Dean and Sage would be alone. Sam was no fool.

oOo

"So cool so cool" Sage said in a sing song voice.

Dean couldn't help but smile at the woman's excitement. They had went around the town asking questions but they didn't find much. But that didn't seem to matter when it came to Sage. She seemed be just enjoying herself, perhaps a little too much.

It was getting late, so they decided to get a hotel room for tonight, and start fresh the next morning. Sam called and told them to meet him at a Diner.

Sage was humming happily to herself as they walked.

They had bought her a suit, and he couldn't deny that it suited her. She wore her long hair in a high ponytail. He noticed she only wore her glasses when she was reading.

She really was stunning, and more than once throughout the day he noted she was looked at more times than he could count, but she seemed not to notice. She wore no makeup, she didn't need to, she was gorgeous just as she is.

"Hey" he stopped in front of the diner before going inside.

She stopped and turned to him, smiling. He found that her smile was infectious.

"How about you go grab baby and drive her around here?"

Her eyes widened "me, driving baby?"

"Can you drive?"

"I can, but - you don't let just anyone drive your car, not even Sam!"

He handed her the keys "just, be careful, alright?"

"Okay" she hugged him before running off.

Shaking his head he entered the diner. He spotted Sam immediately.

He joined him at the booth.

Sam looked up from the computer screen when he sat down "Where's Sage?"

"Getting Baby"

Sam looked surprised "you're, letting Sage-"

"She's not going to hurt the car Sam"

"Dean, you don't even let me drive the car that often"

"Sage said she loved the car"

Sam looked at him as if he said the king of hell was just misunderstood and that all he needed was a big hug.

Just then Sage came running in the diner and plopped down next to him, smiling, bouncing up and down.

"That was so cool!" She exclaimed loudly "I actually drove Dean's car!" She squealed with delight "That had always been a dream of mine!"

People in the diner was starting to stare, but she seemed not to care. Sam looked as if he was trying not to laugh. Dean had decided, he liked this woman.

"Hey there" The waitress came over and greeted them, as she handed them each a menu.

"Can I get a hamburger no pickles, cheesy fries, and a strawberry shake?" Sage said immediately.

"Sure thing." Said the waitress, writing the order down in her pad "you're a pretty thing, so I'll add an extra cheeseburger in it for you"

"Oh, thank you, but I highly doubt I'll eat all that" said Sage flashing a flirtatious smile.

"Well, if not, you can always keep it for later"

"I could"

Dean was taken a back more than Sage was. Sam gave her his order, some healthy crap, Dean ordered the same thing Sage did.

"May I ask you're name" the waitress asked Sage.

"Violet" she replied without hesitation.

"Violet, a beautiful name for a beautiful young woman such as yourself, it suits you. Be back with your order" she then left.

Dean looked at Sage. "So, you're-"

"In to girls? No, but I wouldn't turn down a gorgeous woman if she asked me"

"Wow"

Dean and Sam had to deal with the uncomfortable flirting when the waitress came back with their drinks, then again when she brought out their orders.

They talked about the case while they ate. It seems like something strange was going on in this town. And just their luck, it was most likely and probably witches. According to Sage's theory, it was a witch going around taking young women's youth and beauty. She may be a good Hunter yet.

After Dean payed the check and try to leave, Sage informed them that she had to use the restroom.

"I'll meet you guys at the car" she said, hurrying off to the bathroom.

45 minutes later Dean was starting to get antsy.

"She's taking too long"

"Maybe she had to - you know" suggested Sam.

"I'll go check, you stay here"

Dean scroll back into the diner and made a beeline to the bathrooms. He knocked on the woman's door.

"Sage"

No answer.

"Sage, you alright?"

Still no answer.

"I'm coming in"

Dean opened the door cautiously, and went inside. He looked in every stall, there was no sign of Sage. And he knew damn well she wouldn't leave without saying anything to them, something was wrong.

He went back to the car.

"Sam!" He shouted "Sage is gone!"


	4. Trouble

Hi Supernatural fans. Dean Sam Cas Sage and i wanted to say thank you for the lovely reviews, and to my lovely followers and readers. Dean said you guys are just awesome, but that's all I can say, because Dean wants to get on with it. Sign, you guys know how he is.

Deanna: I'm happy you can't wait for more, because there is a lot more on the way. I'm having a lot of fun with this one. Though, I always do. Thank you for your awesome review.

xenocanaan: It's where Sage always wanted to be, she just didn't know it, but she does now. And I would to, but then I think I would be alright with it after a time. Thank you for your awesome review.

Sam: damn is right. And Dean is not at all happy. Thank you for your awesome review.

So, on with the chapter, Carry on wayward Supernatural fans.

* * *

Trouble.

Her arm's wrists hands shoulders and back hurt, that was the first thing Sage noticed when she awoke, the second thing she noticed was that she was chained with her arms suspended above her, the third was that she was in a dark room, that smelled musty. There was light coming from somewhere behind her, from a small window perhaps, or a lamp? Maybe she was in some sort of basement. That surprisingly didn't make her feel any better, she's seen movie's. The candle light lit up some of the room, but not enough to get a good look at her surroundings.

Sage was trying to stay calm, that was hard to do since she's chained to the freaking ceiling. But panicking in a situation like this wasn't going to help, no, she needed to stay calm and think. That's what Dean and Sam would do, they would stay calm and try to figure out a way to escape.

Strands of her hair that came loose from the ponytail was sticking to her sweaty forehead and face, irritating the crap out of her. That's it, she decided right then and there when she gets out of this she's cutting it. She looked around. From what she could see, In the middle of the room there was a wooden table, on the table lay a open book, in the middle was a silver bowl with candles around it.

She groaned. She had seen every Supernatural episode that was ever made, and read the books, and she knew from one look that wasn't a good sign. Someone was doing a ritual. And she knew enough that she didn't want to be here to see what kind of ritual it was.

"Oh damn it!" She growled, trying to get her hands-free.

But all she got for her efforts was her skin being rubbed raw by the shackles. She didn't know how long she kept at it, enough to make the sensitive skin bleed. But she kept going, even when her wrist started to hurt, and the blood ran down her arms. She bit her bottom lip. Ignoring the pain, she kept going.

She'll get free, and when she does, quote Dean, she'll kill the son of the bitch who decided to chain her to a ceiling. She had to get Free, if she didn't, she knew a certain someone that would blame himself for all eternity.

Dean, Sam, Cas, they'll come for her, they'll find her, kill the bad guy and it will be all good. She knew the boys, when one of their own is in danger they stop at nothing to rescue them.

But was she one of them though? The dark unwelcoming thought crawled into her mind before she was able to stop it.

She froze. Dean and Sam had been searching ways to send her home, what if she wasn't wanted? What if they didn't want her there? What if they didn't find her in time? what if they didn't come for her?

"No!" She hissed, continuing trying to get her hands-free. The chains rattled with her movements. Her sensitive skin burned.

The boy's wasn't like that, they would never abandon someone that needed help, they would never leave her behind, never. Dean, he would stop at nothing, and so would Sam and Cas, to come for her.

How could she think that they would ever leave her here? She knew them better than that.

"Dean, Sam, Cas" she said aloud "come quick"

"But how can they come for you if they don't know where you are?" Spoke a woman's voice from the shadows.

She stopped, heart pounding. Fear tried to slip its way into her, but she fought it back and held it at bay. No, she was a Hunter, Hunter's hold their heads up high, and don't give in to fear.

"Oh, How brave you are" said the witch from the shadows. "Trying so hard to keep the fear buried down, even though I can see it in your eyes"

"Do you also see the anger in them?" She tried to keep the trimble out of her voice, but failed.

The witch chuckled "You're a brave one"

"Oh, come on, keep going on like that and you're going to make me blush"

The witch laughed "We all have fear within our hearts, and you are no different. Just because you won't give in to this fear, does not mean you don't have it inside you"

Sage was getting more pissed off by each passing moment. "Are you going to kill me? Or talk me to death?"

"Sarcasm, you may be the first that decided sarcasm was the best option to go"

"Thank you. I'll try my best not to disappoint"

The witch walked into the light. And the woman was lucky that Sage was chained, because she could happily killed the bitch.

"Oh, yes, you will do nicely"

"I was right" said Sage, glaring murder at the woman "You are stealing women's Youth and Beauty for yourself"

She hummed "Yes, I am. In fact, I'm over a thousand years old. I've been doing it for a long time"

"You're selfish" she spat.

"Look who's talking"

"I'm nothing like you!" Sage snarled.

"Oh, but you are" the witch started to walk around her, running her hand across her face as she did "We both used spell's to get what we wanted, or should I say 'who' in you're case. But in your defense, you didn't know how you felt until it was reality"

"Shut up!"

"Oh, you poor thing" the which stood in front of her once again "You were so desperate to get out of your life, to come here, that you did a spell to get what you wanted. It's no different from what I'm doing"

"You're hurting people!" She snapped "I didn't hurt anyone!"

The witch hummed "You're right" she then walked away, leaving Sage to ponder on her own thoughts.

What did she mean by 'who?'

oOo

"Damn it!" Dean shouted, as he sped down the old dirt road.

Dean was pissed. If anything happened to Sage it was on him. He should have known better, she was still too new with all of this. But he thought because she watched the show in her world she would know what to look for, he thought wrong.

"I shouldn't have let her come!"

"Dean," said Sam "its not like she gave you much of an option. She's just a stubborn as you are"

"Not helping Sammy!"

For two hours they had been following the tracker on Sage's cell phone that Sam gave her before they left the bunker. They were now in the middle of nowhere. But if that's where Sage was, then that's where their go. Sage was one of them, even if she wasn't from this world, they will save her. She's not from this world, but she's here now.

'I hope you're alright'

Night had fallen, he could barely see the road anymore.

'Sage, we're coming'

Ahead in the distance was an old run down house that looked abandoned for years.

'Hold on'

When they arrived at the house, they got out of the car, and moved cautiously to the front door, guns drawn. The door was open.

'Sage'

Sam gave the single he was going around back. Dean nodded, then went inside. It was dark, and smelled musty. Reaching in his front jacket pocket, he brought out a flash light switched it on, and moved cautiously through each room. Sage wasn't in either one, but she had to be here.

Her smile flashed through his mind.

'No' he thought 'She's alive'

It was as quiet as a tomb, but he was hearing something below the house, it was coming from the basement. He moved forward, following the sound. In the kitchen, there was a door open leading downstairs. He moved cautiously, gun raised, on guard.

As he approached he could pinpoint the noise. Chains.

He went down, the steps creeked as he ascended the stairs. Below he could see a wooden table. The sound of rattling chains grew louder.

Dean's heart started to pound faster and faster.

Soon, grunting and cursing could be heard. He moved quickly but cautiously, not entirely sure what he was going to be up against when he reached the bottom of the stairs. It could be anything.

His eyes immediately fell on the woman when he reached the bottom. Sage, too busy by her cursing didn't notice him right away, not until he whispered her name.

She stopped struggling against her shackles and stared at him, her eyes wide.

Putting the gun away, Dean went to her "Hey, I'll get you out of here" he promised as he set to work on the lock's of the shackles. "I'll get you out"

Sage smiled softly "I know"

He took both hands to examine them when he got them free. Sage's wrist was bleeding, the skin was raw and angry-looking from her trying to wrench her hands out of the shackles. She was shaking. He looked at her. Strands of her long hair that came loose from her ponytail clung to her sweaty face and forehead. When he looked into her eyes he saw no fear as he expected, instead he saw resolve and anger.

He wrapped her bloody wrists with some sort of cloth he found. It wasn't exactly sanitary, but it would do for the time being. That's when he noticed the charm bracelet she wore. The bracelet was silver with several different symbols dangling from it, one he recognized as a pentagram.

"Let's get out of here"

"I can get on board with that" she agreed.

Dean was then thrown across the room and fell against the wooden table, landing hard on his back. Before he had the chance to jump to his feet, the witch stood over him.

"No you don't!" The waitress from the diner said, as she held out her hand.

Dean's whole body felt like it was on fire, he couldn't breathe. Even though he was in pain, several things flashed through his mind at once. Where was Sam? and he had to get Sage out of there.

"Sage" he gasped "get out of here" he glared at the witch "What - did - you do to Sam?" he growled through the pain.

"Nothing. But don't worry, he'll be following you soon after"

The pain intensified double-fold. It felt like his heart was being crushed. He closed his eyes. Sage Sam and Cas came to mind. If he was killed here what happens to Sage? What would Sammy Cas and Sage do? Sage's smile. Somehow the thought of not seeing her smile hurt much more then he would care to say.

Then, suddenly the pain was gone. He opened his eyes just as the which fell to the floor, he looked at Sage, who stood there, a bloody knife in her hand. She dropped it and ran to him, collapsing beside him.

"Dean!" Her voice was on the verge of panic. She shook him by the shoulders "Dean! You okay?!"

He sat up, taking her hand. "Yeah, I'm okay" he brushed a strand of hair from her face, and tucked it behind her ear "You?"

"I - don't feel to good" Then everything she ate decided to show itself, but thankfully, not on him.

"It's okay" he patted her back, not entirely sure what else to do "It's okay"

"I'm sorry" she wiped her mouth with the sleeve of her suit. "But hey, it wasn't on you, so"

"It's OK"

She was trembling more violently now. "I was so scared" she didn't look at him "I just - she was hurting you - I - I'm sorry, I didn't-"

"Sage, it's okay"

"No!" She shook her head "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry" she sobbed "You could have been killed - because of me-" She grabbed a fistful of his jacket, and buried her face in his chest as she cried. "But - you came for me"

"Of course we did. You're alright now" He held her as she sobbed, not sure what else to do. Dean wasn't good with this kind of thing, but he held her in his arm's. And that's how Sam found them.

Sam cleared his throat "Guys" he said quietly "we should, um"

"Right" Dean placed one hand on the back of Sage's head, the other around her waist as he got to his feet, bringing her along with him. It seemed like she wasn't going to let go of him anytime soon. But he didn't mind. She stopped crying for the time being.

"Sage, come on" he said quietly.

With her face still buried she nodded.

He put his arm over her shoulders, she held tight to his arm as they climb the stairs and left the old house. And that's the way they road in the car as they made their way home. She fell to sleep with her head on his shoulder after a while, with her still hugging his arm.

He was so happy she was alright, that he paid no mind to Sam's smile. He knew what this looked like, but at the moment he didn't care.

oOo

Cas was thankful that Sage was alright. He asked Sam what happened as Dean carried Sage to her room.

"Sage killed the which?" He asked.

"That she did"

"Well, she is alright. That's all that is important"

"Dean's happy too"

Cas saw the way Dean carried her, the way he looked at her. Clearly there was something there, something that had just started. Cas was happy for Dean. He needed some happiness.


	5. Stubbornness Can Be A Pain In The Ass

Hey, whats up supernatural fans? Nothing but the sky? Hahah. So we want to thank you for the lovely reviews, and to our lovely followers and readers. By we, Dean Sam Cas Sage and i would like to thank you. Dean and Sam don't like what I'm doing, but shh, don't tell them. Sage don't care, and Cas, well, don't know what I'm doing Hahahah

Carry on wayward Supernatural fans.

* * *

Stubbornness Can Be A Pain In The Ass.

"I want to go on another hunt" Said Sage as she came into the library, folding her arms as she stood in front of them.

The brothers and the Angel all looked at her, dumbfounded.

'This woman is going to be the death of me' Dean thought, exasperated.

Dean's and Sage's eyes met.

It had been three months since Sage was taken by the sociopathic which, and Sage and Dean, was almost killed, and she wanted to go on another hunt.

Sage was pretty persistent that she was good, and that she was ready. Dean, on the other hand didn't share her thoughts. Sage kept saying 'if you fall out of the car you get back behind the wheel' But Dean kept saying no. It was a daily argument for them both, pretty much the same thing, ending with Sage giving him a dirty look and storming off. But then they get over it, until the next day.

During these three months Dean had grown especially protective of her, but all it did was piss her off. Normally, the women he met would love being protected by him, Sage was different, she would prefer to do everything on her own, and if he tried to give her a hand, she would say 'I don't need you're help'

He was beginning to learn she was incredibly stubborn, frustratingly so, hell, this woman take stubbornness to a whole new level, she was a pain in the ass, and relentless. Damn, the woman can go on and on.

Sam said she would give up eventually, but here they are, three months later doing the same dance, and it doesn't seem like Sage was going to give up anytime soon, neither was he. He can be just as stubborn.

It didn't help the other thing he figured out during these three months, but that was something else entirely. Sam said that 'other thing' could have a lot to do with him refusing to let her get herself in danger. If it did, then that could explain a lot. But she didn't seemed to notice a thing, which was fine.

Something was different about today however. Sage would normally argue her case, trying to prove that she was right and Dean was wrong, today she just stood there, arms folded, just staring at him.

The room was silent as the staring match continued. He didn't think Sage had even blinked.

As they remained in they're staring contest, he noticed that she had cut her hair. It was now at shoulder length. He liked the long hair, but with it this way made her look ten years younger, and somehow even more beautiful. She wore a red t-shirt and brown jacket and blue jeans.

Her glasses sat on top of her head, where they often were when she was reading and wanted to take a break.

When he asked her why she puts them on the top of her head, she had said. 'so I don't lose them'

He lost track of time how long they stayed there, just staring at one another without saying a word, when Sage finally spoke.

"Dean, I know that you can be extremely protective with people you care about, and I am graciously honored. But I'm alright, I can do this"

OK, so clearly she was trying something different today. But it won't work.

"Sage" said Sam "you sure about this?"

She nodded "I'm sure"

"But, what if you get hurt on the hunt?" Asked Cas, concerned.

She gave him a smile "I'm with Sam and Dean, I'll be fine"

Something twisted in his gut. How could she still think that after what happened?

"I didn't do a good job before" he murmured.

If the dirty glare she shot his way met anything, she heard him.

"Why do you do that?" She asked.

He frowned "Do what?"

"Carry everything on your shoulders? You always have, but i-" she stopped herself.

"What?"

"Nothing" she turned and walked out of the room.

"Did you see that?" Asked Cas.

"You did to" sighed Sam "so I'm not the only one"

"What are you two talking about?" Dean snapped.

"Dean, you don't see how Sage-"

Just then Sage returned and came right to Dean, grabbed his arm and pulled him to his feet.

"Dean, either you come with me, or I go by myself" she looked him straight in the eyes without hesitation "you're choice"

He was taken aback. This woman was like a firecracker, a flame that will never burn out. He wanted her safe, but if she went by herself who knows what could happen to her, and if he let her walk out that door on her own he doesn't think he could take it if anything happened to her. She was now one of them, and they take care of their own. And it looked as if she was here to stay. Dean didn't mind the thought.

He placed his hand over hers that still remained on his arm. He felt her shutter, but paid it no mind. She didn't see him in that way.

"Fine, but-"

"Thank you!" She exclaimed giving him a hug. "Thank you"

He wasn't a big hug kind of guy, but Sage's hugs were like the sunlight. But he would never admit that.

"Um - But!" He took her by her shoulders and held her at arm's length "you stay by me the entire time," he saw her getting ready to protest "until you get a handle on things" he said quickly. "And you have to learn how to fight and use a gun first. That's the deal."

He removed his hands from her shoulders, and stepped back slightly.

She thought a moment, then grinned. "Alright, deal" she kissed him on the cheek, then ran off.

He placed his fingers on the place where her lips touched. His heart was pounding.

He looked at his brother and Cas, who was grinning.

"What?"

"Nothing" said Sam and Cas in unison.

oOo

"Damn it all! Son of a bitch! Damn this freaking stupid thing to the dark deepest parts of hell!" Sage shouted, as she threw down the gun.

Sam stood there as she paced out of frustration. He was starting to learn that she's not only stubborn, but impatient as well.

He sighed heavily, picking up the gun that she just tossed aside "It's not something that you learn overnight"

"Overnight?!" She stopped, and turned to him "I've been at this for a freaking week!"

"But you're getting it"

"Sam, how many times did I missed the target?"

"Just - three times"

"And yesterday?"

"Ten"

She threw her hands up in the air "I'm a horrible shot! I'm to freaking clumsy! What am I good for!?" She rented "all I'm good at is getting caught by a witch that wanted to steal my youth so she could have lived forever! Almost getting a man I am meier and care deeply about killed! finding cases for you and Dean, while I stay here and play with my thumbs doing nothing! Why can't i be what I want to be?!"

"Wait, a man you a meier and care deeply about?"

Her eyes widened "I - well - it's not - I mean - I um-" she stuttered.

"Sage, do you like Dean?"

"Why wouldn't I? He - he's a good guy, and he's my friend"

"No, not what I meant, do you like him more then a friend?"

She looked away to stare down at her feet. That's all Sam needed.

"Sage, how long?"

"I -" she cleared her throat "I don't know what you mean"

Then something clicked in his mind. He recalled all the time Sage and Dean were together when they weren't clashing heads. The way women look at Dean Sam had seen it all before, but the way Sage looks at him is completely different, like he was everything to her. Which tells him one thing, Sage's feelings are more then 'Like' and far deeper than lust, and he had a feeling Dean's was too.

Sam could press the issue further, but he had a feeling Sage wasn't going to admit to her feelings anytime soon, and neither was Dean. It seemed they were a lot a like in that way. So, Sam decided to let it be, for now.

"Sage"

She looked at him. "Sam"

"Do you want to keep going?"

"No" she then walked out of the room.

oOo

Sage lay awake that night deep in her thoughts. For the last three months she can't stop thinking about what the witch said.

Was she selfish? How different are they really? Like the witch, she used a spell to get what she wanted, what she had always wanted, to be in this world. Was it selfish of her to put her life in Sam's Cas's and Dean's live's? They have enough to deal with without worrying about her, so maybe it was a very selfish act on her part.

Sam had called countless witches, and they all said the same thing. Sage was forever to remain here, and to never return from the world which she came. At first, she was delighted to hear the news, but now she was thinking maybe that wasn't for the best.

Dean Sam and Cas had more things to worry about without her being wrapped in it all, but she was a part of this world now, a part of the boy's live's.

Maybe she should leave, but how could she? She doesn't think she Has the strength to leave Sam Cas, to leave Dean.

During these three months she had realized something about herself, she learned something she thought would never happen and didn't want to happen, and the more time she spent with Dean the more she realized she had feelings for him, and with each passing day, every moment she spent with him they grew stronger and deeper. But he had enough to deal with.

Groaning, she rolled to her side.

Dean haunted her every waking moment, and she even started to have dreams of him.

Giving up on sleep she got to her feet and went to the kitchen, to find the man that clouded her thoughts for almost fore months now. She thought about turning to go back to her room, when Dean noticed her.

He put down his beer on the table and gestured for her to join him. "Have a seat"

"Um - but you look like you need some time to yourself"

"Sage"

The tone in his voice made her pause. It was almost pleading. That's not like Dean.

She joined him at the table. He handed her a bottle of beer.

"Thanks" she murmured then took a sip.

She didn't like beer, she much preferred a Bloody Mary, but hey, she was having a beer with Dean, so she wasn't going to complain.

They sat there in silence for a while until Dean decided to break it.

"So, Sam told me your not too good with guns"

She snorted " 'not too good' is an understatement"

"You're find what you're good at"

"I'm sorry" she said suddenly, surprising even her.

"For what?" Asked Dean, confused.

She sighed, then took a long drink of her beer. "For doing that stupid spell"

"Thought you love it here"

She looked at him "I do. You guys have enough to worry about-"

"Don't do that. You're one of us now"

"Do you want me here?"

Dean just looked at her for a moment "do you want to be here?" He asked finally.

"You need to ask that? You didn't answer my question"

"No"

"Are you going to?"

He smiled "Nope"

"Dick"

"What did you just call me?" He asked, smiling.

She laughed "I called you a dick"

"Well, your a dick to"

"I'm a girl!" She laughed even harder.

"Girl's can be dick's"

After a moment, Dean joined her. They laughed for a good five minutes before they collected themselves.

"Your a pain in the ass" said Dean.

"Oh so are yu-" She forgot what she was about to say when Dean leaned over the table.

They're eyes met, and she found it extremely hard to look away. He placed one hand on her shoulder and the other on top of hers that rested on the table. She felt the heat of his touch, and for a moment she couldn't catch her breath. The way he looked at her made a shiver run down her spine.

He leaned in closer slightly. Sage prepared herself, but before his lips touched hers he pulled away at the last second.

He settled back in his seat, but his hand remained on hers.

They sat there in silence. Sage, trying to get her breathing and her pounding heart under control, looked at him.

"There was - um - lend or something on your shoulder" said Dean after a moment.

"Right"

She got to her feet, her hand slipping easily from beneath his. "It's late, I should go to bed. Night Dean"

With that, she turned from him and went back to her room.

oOo

Dean sat there with his face in his hands.

"Now you did it" he grumbled to himself.


	6. A Secret To Keep

Hey supernatural fan's and my lovely readers. Sorry this took so long. You have Cas to thank, he told me that I should get back to it. Sam and Dean had different thoughts. I think that they were hoping I would forget about it. But here I am. Dean don't like this chapter, but I do.

Just a little rated M in this chapter.

All the thanks goes to the awesome followers. And thank you for the lovely reviews.

Dean lover: he pulled away because he's Dean. Your see why.

Sam: all in do time.

Carry on wayward Supernatural fans.

* * *

A Secret To Keep.

Sam felt the tension in the car as they drove down the road. It was subtle but there. It was clear that something happened with Dean and Sage, what? He couldn't say.

It was quiet all but the radio, and Sage singing along softly in the backseat. Dean kept his eyes on the road glancing periodically in the rearview mirror at there passenger, and Sage, when she knew Dean wasn't looking, threw a few glances his way. The looks went unnoticed.

Sam knew his brother better than anyone, and he knew about his feelings that he is choosing to keep locked away, but what he didn't understand is why.

Sage knew everything, every dirty, bloody, horrible thing, and she still wanted to be there, what more could someone like Dean Winchester ask for? The woman was everything Dean needed, and more. She would except everything about him, in fact, his pretty confident that she already had. Sam and Cas, too. Hell, he would even go as far to say that she's forgiven their past mistakes, including Sam's, and his was pretty bad. If Sam wasn't confident that she was in love with Dean, he would ask her out.

Dean had feelings for Sage, but just doesn't want to admit it. He even went as far as letting her drive his car just because 'She loves the car'

But Sam had a sneaky suspicion that he just wanted to see the smile that would be plastered on her face.

And how worried he was when she was taken. He knew Dean cared about Sage more deeply than a friend, and more then just another lover, there was something more, a connection.

It had been almost a week since Dean and Sage said two words to each other, and seriously he had about enough of it.

Sam didn't know how long he would be able to stand the silence in the car. A part of him just wanted to bang their heads together locked them in a room until they talk and work out whatever is going on between them, but there was another part that was telling him to stay out of it.

It was another hour before Dean finally said something. To the relieve of Sam.

"Where we going?"

"Phoenix Arizona" Said Sam "Sage did the research. Something strange been happening"

"Strange how?"

"A Man and woman just started making out"

"So?" Asked Dean.

"They didn't even know each other" spoked Sage from the back seat "The woman said she thought he was good looking, then they just started to do it"

"Just kissing?" He asked.

Sage leaned forward "No, they did it, like, it"

"I'm not-"

"They had sex in the middle of the store in front of everyone!" She exclaimed "not even the police could separate them until they were. .finished"

"Oh, they-"

"Yeah"

"Well, maybe they were just horny" suggested Dean.

"Thought of that" said Sam "Yesterday the police broke up an orgy that was going on in a bar"

"Wow, seriously?" Exclaimed Dean.

"Not normal. It could be a god of fertility of some kind" suggested Sage. "Don't fertility gods have the power to waken someone's deep lustful feelings?"

Sam sighed "It's possible, but we won't know for sure until we do further research"

"Then that's what we do"

Sam glanced over at Dean, then at Sage. If this was a god of fertility that awakens peoples deep lust for each other, and brings those feelings to the surface, then it will be interesting to see how it plays out for his brother and his friend.

oOo

"Well that was helpful" grumbled Dean as, he Sam and Sage left the 19th house that day.

"She was . . um . . Pretty graphic" said Sage when they got back in the car.

"Yeah, no kidding" agreed Sam.

Dean started the car and drove on the road. Sage remained in silence pondering on her thoughts.

All the men and women that they talked to said the same thing 'It was like something woke up the lustful part of me, but I didn't mind giving into it'

Yes, it seemed like lust, but a few of them said that they were fighting against their feelings and suddenly had the strength to let go and let them take over. She looked at Dean.

The night in the kitchen came to mind.

She wasn't angry, or disappointed, in truth she had no idea what to feel. She wanted him, he didn't want her. Hurt maybe? No, confused. Confused why he would pull away when he was the one who made the move.

She would ask but what would be the point? Dean wasn't a touching feeling kind of guy, but that's what she liked about him. Sage didn't know if what she was feeling could be called love or not, was she truly and honestly in love with Dean?

Yes, her heart beat faster when he stood near, her skin tangled and burned when he touched her, her thoughts would blow away on the wind when he looked at her and smiled. And yes, she felt so safe when he was holding her in his arms. Her mind would go all fuzzy when he said her name.

She felt like a Lovestruck school girl pining after the famous footboll player. That thought that Dean was the tough football player and she was the nerd, and somehow they ended up falling for each other struck her as funny.

Sam would be the teacher that would be always giving them advice, and Cas her best friend telling her just to go for it.

She couldn't help but laugh at the images that came to mind.

oOo

Dean pulled into yet another driveway.

They got out of the car and walked up to the house. The house was so huge that Dean was surprised that only one person lived there.

Marietta lead them to a sitting room, where she offered them some lemonade, then explained in great detail about what happened to her. Marietta's story was even more graphic than the others. Dean felt dirty just listening to her story.

Marietta was a gorgeous woman. Hell, he would spend the night with her. Then Sage would get pissed. Wait, why would she? She didn't see him in that way. And he had more things to worry about. Still, he couldn't help but think what could have happened if he followed through. What would she have done if he did? Did Dean have feelings for her, and if he did what does he do about them? Was it love? He had loved before sure. But he had never had feelings this strong for a woman like he does for Sage. Not even for lisa.

He forced himself from his thoughts and to pay attention to the story.

Marietta's descriptions was hard to erase from memory. Marietta was one of the several people that was in the bar.

"Then you" Sam cleared his throat "Um - you"

"Had sex? Yes"

She then explained her experience in great detail then before.

Sage and Sam tried to stop her, but she wasn't having it. She told them everything, in detail.

He was aware of Sage even more then before. Why did she have to sit by him?

Dean started to shift uncomfortably beside her on the couch. And so suddenly he was aware of everything of the warm body next to him. The smell of her, the heat of her body made him extremely uncomfortable. But there was a feeling of longing and desire. But there was more, something that was much deeper.

He wanted to be close to her, to feel her warmth.

His heart started to pound when her arm brushed against his. He wanted her right now, he didn't care where they were. She moved closer. He looked at her. He saw the same feeling that he felt of longing in her eyes.

Then he remembered where they were, and what was about to happen, what he wanted to happen.

Suddenly Dean jumped to his feet as if he had been burned.

Sam watched with a suspicious eye.

He took a moment to settle himself.

Sam cleared his throat as he rose to his feet "Thank you for sharing your story with us Marietta, it - it was very helpful"

Sage got to her feet. Not looking at Dean, she addressed Marietta "Yes, thank you"

"Oh, it was my pleasure" said Marietta unabashed. She practically freaking glowed.

Marietta then looked at Dean "I'll be happy to see you anytime"

Sage glared at her "I'm sure you would"

They then Left and hurried to the car. Sage and Dean both kept a respectful distance. She didn't look at him, and he didn't look at her. He couldn't even look at her without thinking about ripping her clothes off. And that deep feeling that went deeper than anything he's ever felt before. He had no words for it.

Back at the hotel Dean immediately went to take a cold shower.

oOo

Sage's feelings for Dean was totally out of control. She wanted to kiss him, to hold him, to love him, to allow him to love her. She wanted him to hold her throughout the night until dawn. To feel skin on skin. She lov - no! What? Wait? No, that can't be this feeling. Can it?

Oh hell.

"Oh, why?" She whined as she lay on the bed.

"Why what?" Asked Sam, looking at her from where he sat.

"Nothing" 'just me falling for your brother is all' she added silently

Oh this wasn't good, not good at all.


	7. Something Deeper

Hey supernatural fan's and my readers. All the thank you's go to my lovely follower's. You guys are awesome. So Dean is pissed at me about this chapter, you're see why. Just the thought pisses him off. Hahah.

Carry on wayward Supernatural fans.

* * *

Something Deeper.

"No way!" Sage exclaimed "You guys need back up!"

"Then we're call Cas!" Dean snapped.

"His not even close to where we are! It'll take too long Dean! I'm already here!" She shouted. "And besides he wouldn't go for a man! Don't think he drifts to that side of the river!"

Sage and Dean had been at each other's throats since the moment they arrived in Arizona Phoenix two days ago. And Sam had about enough. He had no Idea what was going on between them and he doesn't really care, all he wanted right now was some peace and quiet from their bickering and arguing. Locking the two of them in a room was starting to look like a really good idea.

They found out what was going on. It turns out that Sage's suspicions was right, it was a God of fertility. But they still have no idea who or why. Though they have their suspicions.

Since they arrived there was two more cases of 'funny business' only this time it ended in death.

Sam Dean and Sage went around and talked to everyone in Phoenix it seems. And Sage discovered a pattern. With each place that the 'weirdness' happened one guy was there every time. Sage's theory is that he may be the fertility God.

So she suggested since it seems the god of fertility seemed to be concentrated mainly with women that she would go into a club that he ran and see if anything happens. Dean, of course, was against the idea. And Sage being Sage was arguing her point.

His brother and friend was way too much alike, he decided. Both incredibly stubborn hard headed and ready to throw themselves in danger for the greater good. But it seems like the argument had no end in sight.

So Sam just set back and let them have it out, it's not like he could stop them anyway.

"No! Your not going!" Yelled Dean. Then looked at Sam and pointed at Sage "She's not going!"

"I'm a grown ass woman! I'm 29 Dean! I can do whatever the hell I want! You're my friend not my father, you can't tell me what to do!"

Sam had to agree with her on that point. But he kept his mouth shut.

"Who said we were friends?!" Dean snapped.

Sage went quiet and just stared at him. The hurt evident on her face.

He glanced at his brother. Who looked like he regretted the words the instant they left his mouth. If only he could grab the words and pull them back.

"Dean-" Sam began, when Sage cut him off.

"Oh, I forget, you don't have friends, you know why. Because deep deep down you're afraid!"

"What?" Asked Dean flabbergasted.

Sam just sat there looking between the arguing couple, wondering if he should step in before it goes too far, before either one says something that they're regret.

"I know you" she said, her voice trembling slightly. But it was hard to tell if it was from anger or hurt "I knew you back in my world, but I know you even more here. You don't want to get close because you're afraid that everyone is going to leave you eventually. So you don't want to be friends? fine!" her voice rose with each word, she was practically screaming now. "You don't want me here? Fine! But if you think for one moment you can stop me from doing what I want, then you can go to hell, again!"

With that she left the hotel room slamming the door behind her.

He looked at Dean, who stared at the closed-door his jaw slack. Then there was a start of an engine and tire streeling. And Sam knew in that moment that Sage just took the car.

"Son of a bitch!" Dean shouted as he stomped to the door and wrenched it open. "God damn it! She took baby!"

Sam closed his eyes. He felt a headache coming on. He was never going to hear the end of this one.

"Wow, a lovers spat?" Asked a familiar voice behind him.

Grimacing he opened his eyes and turned. Sure enough, there was the King of hell sitting on his bed, his legs crossed his fingers laced together resting on his knee.

"I can't believe that she took my car!" Grumbled Dean as he came back into their hotel. But froze when he saw Crowley.

Crowley smirked "Hello boys. Did I catch you at the wrong time?"

"Not now!" Snapped Dean as he grabbed his jacket and headed out.

"Dean what are you-" Sam started but the door was already closed.

"So, Moose, mind telling me who's the new girl?"

He sighed heavily turning back to the demon. "That's a long story"

Crowley Shrugged "I have time"

oOo

"Who does that overgrown child think he is!?" Sage fumed "I'm not his, so he should stop acting like I am!"

Sage was pissed. Pissed at Dean for not seeing, for him treating her like she's a child. Angry with herself for saying things that she didn't mean. Absolutely furious with Sam who just sat there and said nothing. She just needed to get away from them both, especially Dean. She had to get away before she said anything else that she couldn't take back. She already had said too much, things that she shouldn't have said.

What the hell was he thinking treating her like some child!

'Because at the moment you're acting like one' a little voice in the back of her mind said.

And she felt like one. Sage never felt that level of anger before. She got mad sure, but nothing like that.

She pulled the Impala on the side of the road. She then rested her forehead against the stealing wheel.

"I'm an idiot" she groaned "Dean's going to be so pissed. I took Baby. He just might kill me"

So what does she do now? Go back and apologize? Where in the hell could she start?

"For stealing the car for one" she said to herself "and for everything I said"

But deep down she knew - she knew that he wasn't going to forgive her, for stealing Baby, or the things She said. Oh the look on his face when she told him to go to hell, again. She knew what he went through, yet she still said it. She felt guilty, and needed to.

But when Dean said that they weren't friends she was so hurt that she wanted to hurt him in return. So, she did.

'What the hell is wrong with me?' she thought.

Maybe going home would be a good idea. That way Sam Dean and Cas wouldn't have any reasons to worry about her anymore. She would be safe back in her world and they could continue doing what they do. Dean didn't want her there anyway. He never did.

But the thought of leaving hurt much worse than the words. In truth she didn't want to leave, she loved it here, she loved Sam Cas, she loved Dean.

She snapped her head up.

"Oh hell! Oh no!" She exclaimed, putting her face in her hands. "Oh no. Sam was right. I love Dean"

No, it goes deeper than that, she was in love with Dean. When did it happen? How did it happen? Why did it happen? And why Dean? Why couldn't it been Sam? Hell why couldn't it been Cas? Why did she have to fall in love with Dean? Dean, the man who didn't want her in this world?

Because Dean is brave kind and generous with a good heart, though he doesn't show that side of him very often, when he does it's beautiful.

Yes, she was in love with him, so what? It's not like she would ever tell him. Oh hell no.

After she settled herself she pulled back on the road.

Sage thought about turning around and heading back, but she had another thing in mind. She wanted to prove that she can take care of herself, that the boys don't have to worry about her. That Dean don't have to worry about her.

"Just you wait Dean"


	8. Deep Down

Hey Supernatural fans. This chapter is for my lovely followers and readers. Thank you so much for following and for all the lovely reviews.

So Dean is still mad at me. He didn't like the idea of Sage taking his car. told him that I was sorry, but his not having it.

Shazza19: Thank you. I thought Dean and Sage would be like that.

Carry on wayward Supernatural fans.

* * *

Deep Down.

Dean was pissed off. He was pissed that Sage stoled baby, Was pissed that she went off on her own. Pissed that she somehow got her hands on his keys and stoled his car. Pissed at Sam for not trying to stop her from stealing Baby. He was pissed at himself for not expecting that she would steal the car and that she actually followed through. He was pissed off because Sage was right. She was absolutely right about him, and that is what pissed him off the most.

This is why he tried to stay away from her, from everybody. But he swears he's cursed with stubborn people that refuse to stay away. Sam Cas, and now Sage. They just don't get it, they don't understand the darkness within him. How could they? How could they possibly understand what it's like? What it's like to be marked. But Sage, she wanted to be in this messed up world. What for? This world of theirs was bloody and unfair. Any sane person would run and try their damnedest to stay away. But not Sage, not that hard-headed stubborn woman. And that's what pulls him to her.

He looked down at the mark on his arm. Sage knew everything, and that's what pissed him off the most. It pissed him off that she knew everything, and that she wanted to stay and spite of knowing everything. Why would she want to stay with them? With him? Why? He doesn't get it.

"Damn it!" He grumbled as he made his way into the club.

Why? Why did she have to be so damn stubborn? Why couldn't she just listen? If she's killed its on her for being so stupid and rash. Why in the hell did she go alone?

Deep down Dean was worried.

In the club the music was pounding, and the blinding light made it difficult to see. There were so many people he couldn't tell if she was here or not. He tried calling, but she wouldn't answer her phone. Which made him worry even more.

Yes, Dean cared about her, deeply. More then that, he can't find the words to express how deep he cares for her, no words seem fitting. But the last thing he wanted was a relationship right now. He had too much to worry about. But still, Sage was always there, at the front of his mind.

He knew Sage was coming to the club, he didn't need to see the car parked outside to know that. He had got to know her well daring these few months.

All there was left to do is find her.

"Hey ther' sexy"

He turned. A woman that was obviously drunk smiled at him.

"You' a good lookin' " she slurred. "Want to com' home with me?"

He smiled "Thanks. But I came here with someone"

"To bad. I would have show you a good time"

"I'm sure you would have"

The very drunk woman then turned and immediately started to flirt with someone else.

'A different time and place' Dean thought.

He was distracted from his search by a couple getting busy on the bar.

"What the hell?"

He looked around. The people around started to act strange. A few people on the dance floor were - wasn't doing things that were appropriate. Soon, everywhere he looked there were people kissing and practically eating each others faces off. Clothes and naked bodies were everywhere.

Dean needed to find Sage soon and get out of there.

oOo

The lights were blinding and the music was pounding. The whole floor vibrated with the drums of the music. Sage was here for a purpose. To prove once in for all that she can take care of herself. That she don't need a big macho man to come and rescue her. Dean will see that she is no damsel in distress. She'll prove it to him once and for all.

So okay maybe she was still pissed and hurt. Hurt at Dean's words and more pissed off at herself. Why is this so damn hard?

All the books she's read said falling in love was something to remember. Oh, her love story was something to remember alright. She just had to fall for a Winchester. And Dean Winchester at that.

Sage set at the bar wearing a red strapless dress, that she may or may not bought with Dean's money that he won from playing poker. That she may or may not have stolen from his pocket when he wasn't paying any attention. So, he was going to kill her, if not for her taking the car for stealing his money. Just one more thing for him to be pissed off at her about.

"You waiting for someone?"

She turned to see the man that was at every place of the incidents.

She smiled "I was waiting for you"

"You're a hunter" It wasn't a question more like a statement.

Her heart started to pound. What does she do now?

"What? No i-"

"I know are. I've seen you with the Winchester's"

Right. She forgot about the boys reputation. Well, damn.

"That I am"

"I've done no harm" he said "I just give people their desires"

"Is dieing their desires?"

"But they go happy"

She felt sick "You son of-"

"I can see your desire, or who you desire"

She froze. Dean. No. She tried not to think about him, but that just made her think about him more. His eyes, his heart, his touch, his smile. How good it would feel to hold him, to kiss him. To tell him. To tell him how she felt for him, that she loved and that she wanted to be with him.

"Yes" said the man walking around. "I can feel it. I can feel it's more than desire. You love him"

'No' she thought 'Don't let him get to you'

"You love him more then anything"

"Yes" she said breathless. "Yes, I do"

She did. She would do anything for him, anything. She loved him more then her own life.

He moved her hair aside then whispered in her ear "Then go to him"

She wanted to. She wanted him. Then she saw him. Even through the thousands of people in the club her eyes zeroed in on him. In that moment she wanted nothing but him. She was hepatized by only him that she didn't notice the peoples odd behavior around. She started from her seat. Her eyes locked on him. Dean was all she could see. Dean was all she could think about.

He saw her then their eyes met. He started to come to her. She took a step forward then stopped. Then she remembered the reason she came. Why she chosen to stay. It was to prove to Dean and to herself she was no damsel in distress.

"Yes, I love him. But you know what?"

Without hesitation she brought out the silver blade and stabbed the god.

"I don't need you to help me realize that. Because I already knew"

The god exploded into dust. She was thrown to the floor. Everything in the club stopped.

oOo

Dean stood there in shock.

Sage killed a god. Was all that registered at the moment.

The people in the club snapped out of whatever haze they had fallen into. Some looked embarrassed grabbing any clothing they could While others didn't look ashamed at all.

Sage got to her feet and turned to him.

"See!" She exclaimed loudly "You needed back up. And I told you I could take care of myself"

"You-" he started but stopped. "Get your ass in the car and let's go"

The drive back to the hotel was awkward. Dean didn't know what to say, or where to begin. He was never for silence. Normally he would have the radio on but he wasn't in the mood for music. He wasn't pissed any more. But how could he tell her that? She seemed to be still mad at him. She wasn't talking to him, didn't even look at him. Was that bad?

After an hour of the unbearable uncomfortable silence he broke

"I'm sorry - for you know"

She said nothing.

"I didn't - you know"

Still she said nothing.

"Alright. Sage look I'm-"

"Me too" she said cutting him off "I'm sorry too. For stealing Baby. And for what I said, you know, about you going to hell, again"

"Right"

"I just-"

"You what?" He looked quickly at her before facing forward again.

"Nothing. I just, wanted to prove to you that i can take care of myself"

They were quiet a moment.

"How - how much do you know?" He asked suddenly.

"What?"

"About us, how much do you really know about us?" He felt stupid.

"I don't think-"

"Just - never mind."

Sage was silent a moment.

"I know about the mark. And what you did as a demon" she said quietly "I know about Cas erasing Lisa's and Ben's memories because you asked him to. I know about - about what you did in hell. What you and Sam had suffered. Sam - Sam drinking demon blood because it made him feel useful. Cas trying to be the new god. Kevin Tran. Bobby. John and Marry. Sam breaking the last seal opening hell and letting Lucifer out"

"Why do you want to stay with us?" He asked.

"Because that's not everything that you guys are. You guys are much more than your past mistakes" she paused "I thought I knew everything that was to know. But - but - there I knew you a little but here I know you more. You guys never shatter. If you guys fall you get back on your feet and carry on. And spite your mistakes you move forward. You save people, hell, you guys had even save the world several occasions. But now I know what it's like to feel and see the warmth and love that the both of you have. At times the hope you guys hold is brighter than the sun. And you especially, are much more than you give yourself credit for. Both of you, the Winchester's are hope"

Dean was lost for words. What could he say? This woman was something else.

Sage put her hand on his arm where the mark was. "Sam Cas and I will find a way to get rid of this stupid thing" she vowed "Your Dean Winchester, you break to nothing, you shatter to no one. The rougher things get the harder you push. That's who you are. You are unbreakable, the Winchester's are unstoppable"

He placed his hand on top of hers. They drove in silence for the rest of the ride


	9. Feelings

Hi there Supernatural fans. So Dean's not mad at me anymore. I made him pie. So we're good.

Thank you to my lovely followers. And for the reviews.

Shazza19 : Thank you and your welcome. I thought Dean would still be pissed that Sage took the Impala and taken off on her own, and I thought Dean leaves to find her was a Dean thing to do. And yes, Dean has to get over his hangups to totally fall for her. Thank you for you're lovely review. I hope this chapter will make you happy. :-)

Carry on wayward Supernatural fans.

* * *

Feelings.

Sam didn't know what to feel or think about the situation. Should he be impressed or appalled? But it was Sage, so maybe he shouldn't have thought too much into it. He should have known that she would be talking with the king of hell like they were old time friends. And shockingly enough, Crowley seemed to be getting along with her. Who would have thought?

When Dean and Sage got back to the hotel she squealed like a girl on christmas day when she saw Crowley. And to the brother's surprise she ran up to Crowley and started talking. And even more surprising, the demon didn't seemed to mind. In fact, he looked like he rather enjoyed it. But the Winchesters watched the demon closely. No way they were going to trust the king of hell around their friend. Though, if Sage knew everything that she claims to then they shouldn't need to worry. The human and the demon was now swapping life stories. It was an odd thing to see to say the least.

Dean explained everything that happened at the club. Including Sage Killing the God of fertility. Though they still don't understand why a God of fertility was going around awakening people's inner feelings and desires. But the situation was handled, suppose that's better than nothing. And by Sage.

Sam could tell something changed between his brother and his friend. They were more relaxed than they had been in months. Maybe they talked it out. So maybe he doesn't have to lock them in a room after all.

Now then.

"You guys okay now?" Sam asked quietly.

Dean tore his eyes from the chatting human and demon and looked at him.

He frowned "What?"

Sam rolled his eyes "Come on Dean. You think I don't see it?'

"See what?"

He dropped his voice to a whisper "That you have feelings for Sage"

Dean opened his mouth then closed it "I don't know what your talking about" he said finally.

"Oh come on Dean. She's into you, and your into her"

"What?! We're friends Sammy"

"I'm just telling you what she told me"

Dean looked at him for a moment "What did she say?"

Sam smirked. He thought so "I knew it"

"Shut up"

"Ah" exclaimed Sage suddenly, causing both brother's to look at her "I thought so!"

Sage and Crowley sat on the floor cross-legged. A pillow rested in Sage's lap.

"I thought so" she repeated beaming.

Crowley smirked "Yes, well don't tell the boy's"

"Don't tell us what?" Asked Dean glaring at the demon.

"Can't tell" said Sage childishly looking over at him, smiling "It's a secret"

"Right. Crowley, you do realize this isn't asleep over"

"Yes, I'm aware"

"Why are you here anyway?" Asked Dean.

"About that-"

"To meet me" exclaimed Sage interrupting Sam. "He heard about me"

"And wanted to meet the newest member of the Winchesters" confirmed the demon.

Sage giggled "Back in my world where all of this is just a TV show, you were my favorite bad guy"

"Thank you" said Crowley "I'm honored"

"He's a demon" exclaimed Dean incredulous "And the king of hell"

"He saved your ass" she said.

"Still a demon"

"Who helped you several times"

"Who's still a demon! And who turned me into a demon"

"But he saved you, does it matter who or what he is?"

Sam watched his brother carefully.

"Yes, you were a demon. But who or what he is doesn't or shouldn't matter as long as his on you're - our side. And he saved you, that's what matters"

The room was silent a moment until the demon spoke "Well, I have to say I like you're girlfriend Dean.

"Not my-"

"later boys, and girl" said Crowley cutting Dean off. With that Crowley vanished.

"Sage, we had a deal" said Dean quietly after a moment.

"Deal's were made to be broken" she smiled "Right Mr. Winchester?"

She then got to her feet, grab some clothes from her duffel bag and headed to the bathroom. After the door closed, Sam looked at his brother, who was smiling.

Sam smiled. He was happy for Dean. He couldn't think of another woman that was more perfect for him than Sage.

"What?" He asked when he realized that he was being stared at.

"Just admit that you like her"

"Shut up"

oOo

It took Sage Dean and Sam a few days to arrive back at the bunker. They ran into a few cases on the way. A vampire killing people here a evil ghost there. But Sage loved every second of it.

Her and Dean had come to an understanding at last. He finally learned that she is going to do what she wants when she wants, there's nothing he or anyone else can do to stop her. Sage was just being Sage. Just like Dean was just being Dean.

Now back in the bunker she and Sam was reading book after book to see if there was any way to remove the mark. So far they found nothing. Sam was getting frustrated and so was she. There just had to be something they could do.

Cas and Sage were getting closer as friends. Cas and Sam was like the brothers she never had.

Sage finally felt like she belonged somewhere, like this is where she belonged all along where she was supposed to be. And she loved it.

Dean and Sam was bringing her on more hunts. She was finally getting better with a gun. But she found a skill that she least expected. It was safe to say Dean wasn't happy with it but he knew better to try to talk her out of it. All Sage's life there was one thing she had always dreamed of, and now that dream might be reality. She decided to learn magic. Not like she wanted to become a witch and create a coven or anything like that, she just wanted to learn simple spells. Every night before she went to bed she would practice. She might have finally found a way for her to be useful to the boys. And she felt good about it.

A few weeks later her Cas and Sam was in the library when she confessed.

"I think I'm in love with Dean"

Sam and Cas looked up from their books to gape at her.

Sam was the first to speak "Your in love with Dean?"

She nodded "Think so"

She then explained what happened with the fertility God. And that he almost controlled her because of her feelings for Dean. She had a lot of time to think about her feelings. She had came to a conclusion. That she can't escape or run away from them, and that she doesn't want to. And that she wasn't going to do anything about it. She knew Dean didn't want to, so she won't do anything about it. Yes, she loved him, loved him more then anything, but that's as far as it will go. And she's fine with that. Just being with him is enough for her.

"Sage, Dean is not an easy person to love" said Cas.

Sam sighed "He would never quit the life"

She smiled "I know. It's not like I expect that we would have a apple pie life. I know that's not Dean. And that's not me. I'm not asking him to change, I never would dream of it. A hunter is who he is and I understand that fully. I know he would never change, and I would never ask. A hunter is who I love. I love Dean for being Dean. And I'm not going to tell him"

Sam looked confused "Why?"

"He has enough to worry about. I'm sure the last thing he wants is to start up a new relationship in the middle of all this that's going on. And I don't think he feels the same. And that's okay. Just being here and being his friend, that's enough for me"

"So, why tell us?" Asked Cas.

She shrugged "I had to tell someone. And I know that you two won't say a word to him, because I'm going to ask you not to"

"But, he feels the same way" said Sam. "I know he does"

"Maybe. If he wants to then he'll tell me. It's Dean. But I'm asking you as my friends not to say anything to him"

"You have my word" said Cas without hesitation.

"Sam" she gave him a warning look. She knew how Sam could be.

"Alright" he sighed exasperatedly "I won't tell him"

"Thank you"

She felt 10 times lighter. Who knew that keeping a secret like that could take a toll?

oOo

Dean stood there, unable to move.

He couldn't believe it. He almost dropped his beer when he heard the conversation. A conversation he was never meant to hear.

Sage was in love with him, and she's not going to tell him or do anything about it. And she's not asking him to change. She understood who he was - what he was, and yet she still loved him enough to hide it from him. Just being his friend was enough for her. She loved him that much?

And he thinks that he felt the same way. He just doesn't want to do anything about it for her. The last thing a woman like that needs is someone who is broken. Sage deserved better than him.

Clearing his throat he entered the library, pretending he didn't hear a word.

Sage turned to him, looking worried.

"Hey, when did you get back?" She asked.

For a moment he thought about telling her he heard. Just taking her in his arms and kiss her, and tell her he thinks he felt the same. But then discarded the idea.

"Just now"

She seem to relax.

She smiled "Hungry? I made burgers"

"Yeah"

She then went to the kitchen.

"You heard" stated Sam.

He looked at his brother. He then nodded "Yeah"

Sam seem to understand without him saying it. Good, because he didn't want to talk about it. Yes, maybe he felt something for Sage, but he won't do a thing about it. Because Sage deserved better than him.


	10. The More You Know

Hey Supernatural fans, and my fellow Hunter's. All the thanks goes to my lovely followers, you guys are just too cool. Thank you.

So Sammy helped me out with this one. Shh, Dean don't know, and Sam don't want him too. Something about he would never live it down.

Carry on wayward Supernatural fans.

* * *

The More You Know.

Sam had a plan. He thought of it one night when him Dean and Sage was having dinner in a diner, and when Dean flirted with the waitress and saw the flame of jealousy in Sage's eyes, was when his brilliant plan came to him. But it was going to be tricky. Dean and Sage knew him almost as well as he knew them, so there was a slight chance that they could see right through it. But Sam had to do something. Cuz if he doesn't, nothing is gonna happen. Sage wasn't going to tell Dean about how she feels, and he's not even sure if his brother figured out how he feels yet. Sure, Dean overheard the conversation when Sage confessed to her feelings, like Sam expected her to. He was hoping that now that Dean knew he would do something about it. But that was months ago, and they were acting like nothing change between them. But it has.

Sam saw it grow gradually since the day they met. The relationship between them grew. Dean was starting to act like his old self, and Sam wonders if Sage could have a lot to do with it.

Dean and Sage would laugh and joke around, in those moments he could truly see how deep their feelings go for each other. And Sam doesn't understand what's taking them so long. Seriously, this was unlike Dean. Normally, if he liked someone he would go for it, but with Sage it was different. Like it went further than what Dean was comfortable with. Sam seen Dean act this way only a couple of times, and that's how he knew he felt the same way as Sage did. Sam just wanted his brother to be happy. He had that happiness a short time, he wanted the same for Dean.

So that's why he thought of a plan. But it wasn't going to be easy, like they say if there is a will there's a way. And Sam had decided that he will stop at nothing until they confess.

And they worked well together. Sage's magic that she learned came in handy a few times. Dean still wasn't too sure about it, but Sage promise them both she wasn't gonna become a witch. So they trusted her not to. And if she did, it was Sage after all. She told Sam she felt useful to them. He knew how she felt, he's been there.

Now, it was time to put his plan into action.

Sam walked into the kitchen to see Dean and Sage sitting at the tabel eating apple pie that she baked that morning. He smiled.

"Hey guys"

"Hi Sam the man" greeted Sage happily.

She had cut her hair, now it was even shorter. But the new haircut made her look younger.

"Hey Sammy" said Dean around the mouth full of pie "Havesome, it's delicious"

He smiled "No, I'm good"

Dean could be a overgrown kid at times, especially when it comes to pie. But it was good to see it. Sage seem to take it all in stride.

"Huh, more for me" he said before taking another large bite of the pie.

Sage chuckled.

Sage seemed to be going out of her way to bake pie for Dean. But when he brought it up to her, she just simply had said 'Dean loves pie'

"Found a case" he said handing Dean the tablet.

"Sam, don't think this is our thing" said Dean after a moment "This is a missing persons."

Sage looked over at the tablet "It could be. Remember you thought that before"

"Think it's worth checking out" said Sam.

"Me too" agreed Sage "If it turns out not our thing, at least we know. Plus I want to get out of here. I've been here too long"

Sage hated standing still for long. She would get bored, and then end up in the library reading books then asking them questions that they had no answers to. Or she would pastor Dean until he finally relented and took her out. Dean didn't let her anywhere near the car with out him or Sam after the 'incident' which she wasn't at all happy about. They had a disagreement about that, still do from time to time.

Dean sighed "It's worth checking out"

Sam let out a breath of relief as Sage beamed.

"Cool. I'll go get my stuff" she exclaimed jumping to her feet and running to her room.

When Sage was out of earshot Dean asked "Dude, what are you up to?"

Sam played dumb "Nothing"

Dean didn't look at all convinced "Sam,"

"Yeah?"

"Don't"

"Don't what?"

"Play Cupid"

"I'm not"

"Sam"

"She's good for you"

"Stop playing Cupid"

"Who's playing Cupid?" Asked Sage coming in with her to go bag that she always kept packed.

She looked at Sam then at Dean "Good to go?"

"Yeah. Let's go Sammy"

Dean and Sage started for the door.

"Actually I think I'm coming down with something"

They both stopped and turned to him.

"You don't feel well?" Asked Sage concerned.

Sage could be a mother hen at times. She practically had to hold Dean down to clean an injury he got on a hunt. Sam thought her sweet.

"Think it's just a cold. Can you two handle it?"

Dean glared at him as Sage narrowed her eyes.

"The Sam I know back in my world, and in person wouldn't let a simple cold stop him" said Sage suspiciously "What's going on here?"

"Yeah Sam," said Dean "What's going on?"

Sam had to think fast. "Okay, look. You two have been driving me nuts and I just want some me time"

They looked at each other then back at him confused.

"What?" Asked Dean.

"Sage and you are antsy. I swear you guys don't know how to relax. Just go"

"But-" Dean started when Sage grabbed him by the arm.

"Let's just go" she said leading him up the stairs to the door "Maybe he has a hot date or something"

Dean stuffed "As if"

Sam relaxed when the metal door shut behind them.

Step one down.

oOo

Sage was looking over the story of the missing persons case as Dean drove.

Jennifer Harris, 19 went missing a week ago. Went camping alone in Yellowstone Park and hasn't been able to be found. Jennifer's family swears that she went camping all the time, they say something isn't right. Jennifer was sponsible and always told her family where she was going. The police are baffled. They had searched everywhere they could think of. But she still wasn't found. And that was two weeks ago.

Sage's heart went out to Jennifer's family. They must be worried about her.

This case hit a little close to home then she would like. It reminded her of herself. What if her family was looking for her and wondering what happened to her? When she found that spell she didn't think how it would affect her family, or if they would even care that she went missing. But she had friends, friends that would go looking for her. Suddenly she felt a shiver of guilt.

Sage didn't think it through before she done the spell.

In that moment she realized that she knew everything about the boys but they knew nothing about her, it was a little unfair.

"Hey, you OK?" Asked Dean.

"Fine"

They've been on the road for a day and a half, and they hadn't talked much, and it was a little awkward. Usually when they went out on hunts they had Sam or Cas, or both with them. But this was the first time that they were alone on a hunt together, that they were alone at all. And Sage was highly suspicious of Sam's motivation. She knew that Sam could stick his nose into matters where it didn't belong, but she thought she made it clear, apparently not clear enough. She could read Sam like a open book.

"Want to talk about it?"

"About what?" She asked looking over at the Hunter.

"Whatever's on your mind"

"Thought you hated talking about feelings? What is it that you say? Ah, yes. 'No chick flick moments'?"

"I was just-"

"Just what?"

"Nothing"

They were quiet a moment.

Dean knew nothing about her, but she knew everything about him. But a part of her was afraid, afraid to open herself up and let him in. Maybe they were more alike then she thought.

"I was thinking about my family" she said quietly "And that I didn't have them in mind when I did the spell. and if they even care enough to look for me. Me and my family isn't exactly close, hell, I will go as far as to say we actually hate each other"

Dean was silent.

"My parents kicked me out when I was 17" she continued "I was dating someone that they didn't agree with"

"A guy in a bite club or something?" Asked Dean

"No, a girl"

"Oh" Dean glanced at her "But I thought you-"

"I'm not, but back then I wasn't sure. A friend of mine helped me figure that out. But when we kissed my mom walked in my room, and freaked the hell out. My parents were little religious. Ironic I know. Anyway they kicked me out that night, and I haven't spoke to them since. But I did have friends"

"Why are you telling me all this?"

"I know everything that is to know about you and your brother, maybe it's time that you know a little bit about me"

"You don't have to"

"I know" she looked forward "I want to"

They told each other things about their childhood and teenage years. And Sage even learned a few things about Dean that she didn't know. It wasn't awkward and it didn't feel forced. It felt nice talking like this. Just talking about whatever came to mind. Then somehow they got on the conversation of music.

"RCDC is awesome" exclaimed Dean.

"Yes, but what about Fall Out Boy?"

"No"

She laughed "Oh come now, their not bad, here" she brought out her phone "There's a song that reminds me of you guys"

"Sage-"

"Shh"

She held up the phone after she found the song she was looking for.

'Du du du-du, du du du-du

Du du du-du, du du du-du

Du du...

Some legends are told

Some turn to dust or to gold

But you will remember me

Remember me for centuries

And just one mistake

Is all it will take

We'll go down in history

Remember me for centuries

He-e-e-ey ya, oh he-e-e-ey

He-e-e-ey ya

Remember me for centuries'

Sage watched him carefully. She used to sit and listen to this song and think of the boys, thinking how perfect the song fit to them.

'Mummified my teenage dreams

No, it's nothing wrong with me

The kids are all wrong

The story's all off

Heavy metal broke my heart

Come on, come on and let me in

The bruises on your thighs like my fingerprints

And this is supposed to match

The darkness that you felt

I never meant for you to fix yourself'

She half listened to the song as she watched Dean. He had afar away look on his face.

'Du du du-du, du du du-du

Du du du-du, du du du-du

Du du...

Some legends are told

Some turn to dust or to gold

But you will remember me

Remember me for centuries

And just one mistake

Is all it will take

We'll go down in history

Remember me for centuries

He-e-e-ey ya, oh he-e-e-ey

He-e-e-ey ya

Remember me for centuries

And I can't stop 'til the whole world knows my name

'Cause I was only born inside my dreams

Until you die for me, as long as there's a light, my shadow's over you

'Cause I, I am the opposite of amnesia

And you're a cherry blossom

You're about to bloom

You look so pretty, but you're gone so soon'

She couldn't name that expression on his face. But for some reason it made her heart pound.

'Du du du-du, du du du-du

Du du du-du, du du du-du

Du du...

Some legends are told

Some turn to dust or to gold

But you will remember me

Remember me for centuries

And just one mistake

Is all it will take

We'll go down in history

Remember me for centuries

He-e-e-ey ya, oh he-e-e-ey

He-e-e-ey ya

Remember me for centuries'

What was it? What was he thinking?

'We've been here forever

And here's the frozen proof

I could scream forever

We are the poisoned youth

Du du du-du, du du du-du

Du du du-du, du du du-du

Du du...

Some legends are told

Some turn to dust or to gold

But you will remember me

Remember me for centuries

And just one mistake

Is all it will take

We'll go down in history

Remember me for centuries

He-e-e-ey ya, oh he-e-e-ey

He-e-e-ey ya

Remember me for centuries

We'll go down in history

Remember me for centuries'

She lowered the phone as the song died down, still studying his face. Why couldn't she name that look?

"Not bad" said Dean after a moment breaking her out of her reverie.

"What?"

"The song"

"Oh right"

They were silent for the rest of the ride. She really wished that Sam was here right about now.

* * *

Just love the song Centuries by Fall Out Boy and figured it fit the show perfectly.


	11. What The Heart Wants

Hi to all the Supernatural fans. Cas wanted to say thank you for following my story. Sam and Sage said you guys are cool. But Dean said that we need more things to do. Said that we need to stop writing about their life. Don't let it get to ya, he's in a bad mood, he ran out of pie.

Carry on wayward Supernatural fans.

* * *

What The Heart Wants.

"No way in hell I'm staying here" Sage declared defiantly as she stood by the open door refusing to cross the threshold, her arms folded across her chest, glaring at Dean as if she was daring him to argue with her.

Dean sighed "Damn it Sage!"

"I'm. Not. Staying. Here!" She repeated slowly. "Just look at this room!"

Dean had to admit that the striped red walls and the bright blue carpet made him feel a little woozy. And the bright pink flowers patterns on the bed comforters didn't help. But this was all that he could afford, especially after Sage stoled his money to buy a dress. Which he still wasn't happy about. She paid him back, but still.

"What do you want to do?" Asked Dean a little grumpy.

They had been on the road for a couple of days, and all he wanted was to take a warm shower and get some needed sleep, in a bed.

"Deano, I don't think I'll be able to sleep here" she whined "Nothing matches in this room, it's starting to give me a headache"

"What then? Want to sleep in the car?"

"Yes, it would be better than sleeping in this room. Seriously, this room is terrifying"

"Sage"

She looked at him.

"Fine" she huffed as she crossed the threshold and shut the door behind her "I hope Crowley tortures whoever designed this room when they go to hell"

She continued to grumble to herself as she sat on one of the beds, acting as if the pattern on the bed was going to swallow her whole.

Spite his irritation he couldn't help but smile.

He grabbed some clothes in headed for the bathroom.

oOo

Sage couldn't stop staring at the stripes on the wall. If she squinted her eyes and tilted her head a certain way, it looked like the stripes moved. But she soon stopped her actions when she started to feel dizzy. But everywhere she looked she saw the stripes, those horrible nightmarish stripes, that she had a feeling was going to haunt her in her dreams for the rest of her life.

Her and Dean had been driving for two days, stopping occasionally. Dean wanted to get to it and get done with it. Sage began to wonder if he didn't want to spent any more time with her than needed. Maybe telling him about her was a mistake. But, it felt - felt good telling him. But Dean was acting strange since she told him. No, he started to act weird before hand. Why, she couldn't figure out. Something had changed between them, and she didn't know what. It was subtle, but she's been noticing it little by little ever since they worked on that case with the fertility God. It was easier when they weren't alone together, it was simpler when Sam was there with them, or Cas. But now it was just the two of them, alone. And she didn't know how to feel about it.

It felt like Dean was pulling away from her, like he was distance's himself from her. Not like he has put up a wall, but a locked door that he had thrown away the key to, a door he won't open and let her in. And it hurt, it hurt more than she would care to admit, but it did.

This is what Sam had in mind, wasn't it? For the both of them to have a loan time, possibly start talking, and maybe one thing would lead to another, then boom. Sam was playing matchmaker. She should have known. She felt esteem of irritation with his interference. Why couldn't he just stay out of it?

'Because, that's not Sam' said that little voice in the back of her head.

And she knew Sam, more now then when she was back in her world. And she knew all he wanted was his brother to be happy. But she told him and Cas about her feelings for Dean in confidence, so at the very least she would have someone to talk to about it. She didn't want - or need him to play Cupid.

Her phone rain startling her out of her thoughts.

It was Sam. Good, she had a few questions to ask him.

She went outside.

"Hey Sam" she said answering the phone "Man, you have a lot of explaining to do"

oOo

Sam could almost feel her glare in her voice.

"Sage-"

"No! What were you thinking?"

Damn, she figured it out. But there was another reason he called.

"Sage-"

"I told you, he doesn't need that right now. He doesn't - doesn't -" her voice drifted off.

Sam frowned "Sage, he cares about you"

"Not in that way I want him to"

"Look-"

"Did you call to see if your plan worked?" She asked interrupting again. "Cuz it didn't. Sam, I love you like a brother, but I'm gonna ask you to stay out of it"

Sam was blindsided for a moment. That was something that Dean would say, not as polite but the same words, the same heat and intensity in them. So Ok, she was a lot more like Dean then he first thought. Damn, it almost seemed like she was made for him.

He sighed heavily "Fine, I got it. I'm sorry" but he didn't mean it.

"But Sage-"

"So, Sam the man, what's the problem?" She cut him off, obviously singling for him to drop it. That was a Dean like thing to do.

"Um, change of plans"

"What you mean?" She sounded suspicious.

"You guys in Yellowstone yet?"

"No"

"Where are you?"

oOo

Dean came out from the bathroom to be met by Sage perched on the bed, obviously waiting for him to emerge, her expression serious.

"Hey-"

"Your not gonna like it, but we need to turn back and go to Colorado" Sage said cutting him off.

"Why?" He asked surprised. That was the last thing he expected.

"Cas called Sam, then he called me, now I'm telling you. According to a friendly little angel, a couple of bodies had been found without any hearts in Colorado"

Dean grimaced "Werewolf"

Sage nodded solemnly "looks like. Sam is gonna meet us"

"Alright, let's hit the road"

"First. I'm in serious need of a shower"

"Oh, right" he stepped aside, allowing her to pass him. He smelled her perfume a she did. The sweet smell of jasmine filled his nostrils. His heart started to pound. In that moment he wanted nothing more but to grab her and kiss her. But he held himself at bay.

He relaxed and let out a breath when the door closed and he heard the running of the water.

Sage was a friend, that's all she could be, it was better that way. She deserved better, better then him, better then this life. He would just end up hurting her anyway, he always did. This was - was better for her.

But still

"Damn" he growled as he busied himself packing their things.

His phone rain. It was Cas.

He asked Cas to look into if there was away to get Sage home without the spell that was used.

'It's for the best' he thought as he answered the phone.

"What you got?"

"From what i can tell, there is no way for Sage to return to the world from which she came. ."

"Come on Cas" he said cutting him off "There has to be away"

"Dean, I'm saying they're is no way for her to return home because she is home"

Okay, now Dean was confused "What?"

The angel on the other side sighed heavily "This is complicated to explain"

"So, uncomplicated it"

"When Sage done the spell her world and ours became one. That is why there is nothing to return her to her world because she is home"

"So, what you're saying is our world's became one? And there's nothing you can do?"

"No Dean. I'm sorry"

"But she showed up in the bunker"

"That is where she truly wanted to be. The spell sense that in her heart and transported her to where she wanted to go"

"No. Keep looking, there has to be away to reverse this"

"Dean-"

Dean terminated the call.

oOo

When Sage came out from the bathroom, she noticed that Dean had already put all their stuff in the impala. He waited at the door, looking ancy nervous and worried. She has seen that look far to many times back in her world on the show. Dean had something to say, and just didn't know how to say it. Or, he was about to do something really stupid that would end up pissing her off. Or, something really really bad was about to - or already happened.

He looked at her, acted like he was going to say something but then turned open the door and walked out.

She frowned. What the hell?

In the impala the air was filled with tension that she could cut with a knife. Something was bothering him.

'Should I ask?' She thought.

But Dean wasn't the kind of person that opened up and talked about his feelings, she knew that even if she didn't watch the show. So why should she try? But the silence was starting to put her on edge.

Why? They were getting back to normal, Dean was opening up to her a bit. Sage was confused. She knew how Dean could be, but she never realized how much it could hurt in person. How much it could hurt having him pull away from her. In his mind he's probably thinking it's the best for her, in his mind she'll be safer that way. And maybe he was right, but couldn't he see that she didn't care?

She was about to ask him what was up, when he spoke.

"Sage, think you should stay away from this one"

She just stared at him, dumbfounded. For a moment her brain abandoned her. She felt dejected, like he didn't want her around. Then she got angry. She thought they were finally on the same page, that he understood her like she understood him. But it seems that she was wrong.

"Why?!" She snapped "Still don't trust me!?"

"This isn't about trust. It's not-"

"Safe! Spare me Dean! Your just pushing me away like you always do!"

"That's not-"

"You do it all the time! I've seen it on the show!"

"This is life Sage! Not the show!" Dean shouted. "We're not acters!"

She just stared at him. She knew that. What was he implying?

"And you can never go back! This is your life now, but - but it don't have to be"

Ice settled in the pit of her stomach. Was he telling her that he didn't want her here? Was he saying to just leave? Like she could.

"Dean," she started but stopped.

Sage knew Dean, and she knew what he was doing, what he always did. Why? Why won't he unlock and open that door and let people in, let her in? She knew he would never change, and she didn't want him to, he will always be Dean.

For the first time she started to regret doing that stupid spell, she began to wish that she never came to this world. That she never came here and fell in love with Dean. Yes, she knew Dean, that's why she thought it would be easy, but its not. And she thought that she could handle this and bury her feelings, but it was a lot harder than she thought it would be. But if he think's she was gonna just leave, then he didn't know her at all.

She swallowed hard "Dean, why do you want me off this case?"

He didn't answer. He just stared at the road ahead.

She knew Dean was done talking.


	12. Different But The Same

Hey Supernatural fans. Thank you for all the lovely review's, and all the thank's goes to my cool followers.

Cas didn't know what fanfiction was, so I showed him. Now Dean is pissed at me because now Cas knows what Destiel is. So Dean is not happy with me. Haha.

Carry on wayward Supernatural fans.

* * *

Different But The Same.

The grey stormy clouds match the mood in the motel room. The rumblings of the thunder in the distance was like foretelling of the storm that was to come. Hell, anyone who walked by could feel the tension from the outside.

Sage and Dean hadn't spoken two words to each other since the 'conversation' they had the day before in the Impala. Hell, it was like they didn't see one or the other. Dean wouldn't even look at her, and she was pretending he wasn't even there completely ignoring him. It was childish she knew, but she didn't care.

They Just got to the motel where Sam told them where to meet him, and they had arrived an hour ago. Dean drove without stopping. But that was just fine by her. Sage tried to listen to what Sam had found on the case so far. But she found her mind wondering to the dick that sat as far away from her as possible as if she had the deadly plague. Being a big baby.

Fine, two can play at that game.

Sam, seeming to pick up on the tension cleared his throat, jarring them both out of their thoughts.

"So, as I was saying" he said darting looks between them both "I think There are more then one werewolf"

"What makes you so sure?" Asked Dean, clear across the room, leaning against the wall his arms folded across his chest.

Sage sat at the small table with Sam, pretending she heard nothing more but the breeze.

"Sam, why do you think that it's more than one?" She asked.

"Um - two body's, killed at the same time" he looked at Dean then at Sage. "Is everything OK?"

"Yes!" Exclaimed Sage and Dean in unison.

"Anything else?" Asked Sage.

"Yeah. But it's weird"

"Weird how?" Asked Sage and Dean simultaneously.

Sam gave them a strange look. His eyebrows raised, but he didn't comment.

"Um - Before the wolf ripped out the victims hearts they were drained from all blood"

"A Vampire working with a werewolf?" Asked Dean.

Sam shrugged "Not the weirdness thing that's happen"

"But still weird" said Sage "I don't remember that ever happening before in my world on the show. ." Dean's words echoed in her ears.

This wasn't the show, this is life now, and It was time for her to stop referring that it was otherwise. Yes, in her world it was just a TV show, but here it was so much more. She could be so much more.

"What I meant was, I don't think this happen before" she looked at Sam "has it?"

"No. I say we should see what's going on here"

"Yes. If two monsters are working together that's never good. But what about the missing person in Yellowstone?"

"Cas Said he'll check that out" Sam sighed heavily "Let's start at the body's"

"Alright. Give me a few"

Sage started to get to her feet when Dean said "No"

She glared at him "Oh, wow" she clasped her hand over her heart dramatically as she rose to her feet. "He had finally blessed me with his voice, whatever shall I do?"

He glared at her "You're not going, your gonna stay here"

"Like hell I am"

He uncrossed his arms and took a step forward "Sage-"

"Don't you 'Sage' me Deano!" She snapped "Thought we already established that you can't tell me what to do"

"This isn't the show anymore Sage! This isn't your world! This world - our world is bloody and screwed up!"

"I know that!" She shouted "And I don't care!"

"YOU should care! because you can never go back to that life!" He shouted back.

"I don't want to go back! I hated my life! I hated that life! I hated getting up and going to work! Coming home Just to do it again the following day! I hated it Dean! And so did you when you thought Sam was in hell!"

"That was different!"

"How was it?" She asked meeting his gaze for the first time in a day. "How was it any different? Because your Dean? Because you had someone? But it wasn't enough was it? Because the person that was most important to you wasn't there, Sam wasn't there. And look where you are now. Back in a life you tried to run from, and do you know why?"

He didn't answer.

Without thinking she crossed the room, and placed her hand on his chest. He tensed but didn't flinch away. She could feel his broad chest underneath his T-shirt, could feel the muscles.

"Dean" she said quietly.

After a moment his eyes met hers.

"Because that wasn't who you are" her hand slowly moved from his chest to his shoulder to his arm to his hand. Her heart was pounding, but she ignored it. "Because this is who you are, this is where you're meant to be. A hunter is who you are. Why can't you see that it's the same for me?"

With that, she took a step back letting go of his hand as she turned to the bed, grabbing some clothes and headed for the bathroom.

oOo

Dean's heart was pounding. He just stood there like a fool with his hand over the spot Sage's hand was not moments ago. His skin burned where she touched. The smell of her perfume - shampoo or whatever it was lingered.

Sam cleared his throat "What was that about?"

"Nothing" he lied.

"But Dean-"

"Sam!" He snapped "Drop it!"

"That wasn't 'nothing' Dean. What's going on with you two?"

Dean wanted to tell Sam everything right then and there, wanted to say how much he care's about Sage. But he couldn't, he couldn't because Sage was in earshot. And he didn't want her to know, because she's better off not knowing. He knew her feelings for him, and that's why she can never know he feels the same. Cause if she did she would never leave, and if she never left she wouldn't be safe. And she would be safer far away from him, the farther the better.

Sam needed to know what Cas told him, and he needed to understand that it would be better for her if she wasn't in their life. Sam thought of Sage as a sister, he needed to know.

"Sam-"

Just then Sage emerged from the bathroom wearing a white button down shirt and black dress pants. Her glasses on the top of her head. Her hair pulled back in a bun. She looked like Dean's fantasy sexly librarian.

"Well, we going or what?" She asked as she walked passed him without so even a glance, to the motel door opening it and going outside.

Sam sighed "Dean?"

"Go with her. I'll ask around"

oOo

Sam and Sage followed Dr. Willow to the morgue.

Dr. Willow was a middle aged man, graying hair at his temples, and bright blue eyes. The guy reminded Sam of a grandfather.

Dr. Willow held the door for them.

"Thank you" Sage murmured.

Sage was unusually quiet.

Sam wanted to ask her about it, but everything about her was screaming at him that last thing she wanted was to talk about it. And when Sage, like Dean, didn't want to talk about it, then not even torture could get her to talk. He swears, he had never seen two people who were more perfect for each other but refused to do a thing about it in his life. And lucky him he was stuck in the middle.

"Here we are" Dr. Willow declared as he pulled back the sheet from the first body.

Sure enough, the victim had no heart, just an open hole in his chest where his heart once had been.

"Was he the only one found?" Asked Sage looking away from the body.

In that instant Sam realized that this was the first time Sage seen a dead body in person. She had gone with them on hunts before, but she usually waited outside, or was at the motel doing research as he and Dean handled this part. Sam was impressed that she was handling it as well as she was. He felt proud.

"No, his wife was found in the same way"

"What are their name's?" She asked quietly.

"Anna and Joe Swan" said the ME.

"Has something like this happened before around here?" Asked Sam.

"A matter of fact there have. Anna and Joe Swan make ten body's. All men and women, not necessarily married but in relationships"

In relationships? That's a new one on him. So, a werewolf and a vampire is going around killing people who are in relationships? Yeah, that's a new one.

"Huh. Thank you for your time Dr. Willow, we're be in touch" said Sam.

Sage looked at the body one last time before turning and walking out of the room.

"So what you think?" She asked when they walked outside.

"Don't know" sighed Sam, running his hand through his hair. "This is a new one. In your world, did this happen on the show?"

"No. But I got to episode 19 on season 10 before I did the spell. So maybe? Don't know"

"Well, nothing else to do but keep digging"

"Right"

"It's definitely a vampire and a werewolf"

"Definitely"

"That's it. What happened with you and Dean?"

"Nothing"

"Huh, you know, Dean said the same thing"

Sage looked at him when they got into the Impala.

"Okay" she sighed "We had a disagreement about me being on this case"

"Right, nothing new"

"This time was different"

He frowned "Different how?"

"He's pulling away from me Sam, like Dean does. I can feel it. But there's one thing that he's not counting on"

"Which is?"

"The harder he pulls away the deeper I dig my heels, the rougher he pushes the tighter my grip, the more he fights the more I hold. I'm not going anywhere, he's just going to have to come to terms that he's stuck with me"

With that Sage looked out the passenger window, as Sam started the Impala and drove on the road.

Oh, Dean doesn't know what he got himself into, but Sam had a feeling he was about to find out.

Good, he's glad.


	13. Beneath The Moonlight

Hey Supernatural fans. So Cas loves Fanfiction, who would have thought? This chapter was his idea, I just wrote it.

All the love and thanks goes to my lovely readers and followers. And thank you for the awesome reviews.

Enjoy and Carry on wayward Supernatural fans.

* * *

Beneath The Moonlight

Sage and Sam went to talk to the victims families, but they didn't discover anything that they didn't already know. All ten victims were in some sort of relationship. It was strange. And Sam was pretty confident that it was a werewolf and a vampire. Yeah, it was definitely a werewolf, the hearts missing from the victim's and the fullmoon pretty much screamed werewolf. And drained from all blood screamed vampire to. Dean on the other hand didn't agree. And Sage had a theory that just sounded absolutely stupid, even to her. But it would make sense though. And who said that that kind of thing didn't happen. She knew it happened in movies TV shows and books, so maybe it could happen in life too. Hell, in this life nothing is impossible.

After two days from going around asking questions, she decided to voice her theory, even knowing the looks that she was going to get.

"What if the vampire and the werewolf are lovers?"

The brothers stopped what they were doing to look at her. Sam, who was satting at the table researching on his computer raised his eyebrows, Dean, who sat on the bed loading their guns with silver bullets stared at her like she grew horns and a tail.

"What?" Asked Dean "Why would you think that?"

"It's obvious isn't it?"

"No" said Dean and Sam in unison.

"All the victims were in relationships right?"

"Right" said Sam, looking interested.

"And you're absolutely sure that it's a werewolf and a vampire. So that only means one thing, the werewolf and the vampire are lovers, and that's why they're targeting people in relationships. It's something for the both of them to do together"

"That's-that's just wrong" Dean grumbled.

"There's all kinds of love Dean" said Sage "Who's to say a werewolf and a vampire can't fall In love? I mean, this kind of thing probably happens more than you guys realize"

"Maybe Sage has a point" Sam spoke up "this kind of thing might happen more than we think"

"But a vampire?" Said Dean incredulous "Why?"

"Why a angel?" Asked Sage before she could stop herself.

Dean looked at her "What?"

"Nothing. Going out for coffee" she jumped to her feet and crossed the room to the door.

"Wait"

She stopped with her hand on the doorknob.

"Sage, what you mean by that?"

"Mean by what?"

"What you said"

"I didn't say anything" with that she left the motel room, and headed in the opposite direction from the coffee place. She just needed some time to herself, some time to think. And that would be far easier away from Dean right now.

The night air felt cool and refreshing. And still her mind wandered, so far that she didn't realize the full moon above.

Did she do the right thing not acting on her feelings? And why hadn't she? She kept telling herself the reason was because Dean didn't need to deal with anything like that right now, but maybe that's not the whole truth of it. In truth she had her own reasons. When all of this was all a show Sage had always thought that Dean was in love with someone, someone that had always been there. But she's always had her doubts about that, but she supposes that she could see it heading that way. But it was more than that, truth was - she was afraid.

oOo

"She's taking too long" said Dean finally after a half an hour. And Sam feared that his brother had gone mute.

"I'm sure she's fine Dean. Check this out. After the last five years couples had been murdered in the exact same way"

"So, okay, maybe Sage's right"

Sam looked at his brother. He told Sage that he was going to stay out of it, but he lied.

"Dean, why are you pushing Sage away?"

"I'm not"

"You are, she told me you were. And I see it, too. Now I want to know is why?"

"Why you think Sammy? She would be better off if she wasn't around us"

He frowned "Why would you think that?"

"Cause this life! She deserves better!"

Sam smiled. Now he knew for sure how Dean felt about Sage. Though, he had no doubt. Anybody from a mile away could tell how they felt about each other.

"You love her"

Dean looked at him "What? No"

"You do, you love her"

"Shut up Sam"

"Then tell her"

Dean was quiet a moment "I can't"

"Why?"

The look on his brother's face said it all. He was afraid.

"Dean, she'll love you no matter what. Hell, she knows everything about us and she still wants to be here. She chose this life, she chose us, she chose you"

He met his eyes "That's what I'm afraid of. When had we had one thing? And even if we have that thing it's taken from us. Sage, she deserves someone that's not me, someone that's not broken"

"You're not broken"

"Whatever. I'm going out"

He cross the room and opened the door, revealing Sage on the other side.

oOo

Dean and Sage looked at each other. The look in her eyes wasn't of that of anger or sorrow, but sadness, just sadness.

How much of the conversation did she hear? How long has she been standing on the other side of the door? Did she know how he felt about her, that he felt the same way she did? Would that be so bad if she did? Could he have a part of what he always wanted? Sage knew everything about him, she knew every bloody messed up thing, and she still wanted to be here, still wanted to be his. He doesn't have to hide or pretend who he is with her, and she wasn't going to ask him to change. Why can't he have what he wanted for once?

"Sage" he said after a moment "How, um - much did you-"

"There's been another murder" she said cutting him off "Sam Dean, we have to go"

And just like that the thought faded from his mind entirely as he and Sam followed Sage.


	14. What If i Did What My Heart Wanted?

Hello my fellow Hunters and Supernatural fans. Sam and Dean is on a hunt so I don't have to worry about them giving me crap about this chapter. Cas did give me pointers here and there, the little angel on my shoulder I suppose you could say Hahaha

All the thanks goes to my awesome and amazing followers, I should really talk to Dean to see if he would give you guys a big hug. And I just love all the lovely reviews. I know I know I'm getting all sappy here.

Sam: Soon, patience is a virtue. I'm so evil.

Carry on wayward Supernatural fans.

* * *

What If i Did What My Heart Wanted?

There was blood everywhere. The first thing Sage noticed before she saw the body's was the copper smell. She had seen quite a few graphic movies and TV shows, supernatural being one of them, but nothing could have compared her for seeing it in person. The heart's of the two men were gone, just bloody holes were the hearts once had been. Red stained the ground. Their lifeless eyes stared up at the night sky, frozen forever in their final moments of fear. To never laugh again, never feel happiness or sadness. Human lives are so short, and you never realize how short it truly is until a moment like this. It was unfair, and it shouldn't have ever happened.

Sage had to look away for a moment.

"Sage, you don't have to do this" said Sam gently. "You can wait in the car"

"No" she forced herself to look a head "No, this is who I want to be. I know I can do this" she met Sam's eyes "I can do this"

He didn't look convinced. She was stronger than he gave her credit for. If these boys could go to hell and come back and survive, and pick up the broken pieces of the glass and glue them together again, then this should be nothing for her.

"Sam, I'm serious. It just took me by surprise but I'll be alright"

"Alright" he said after a moment.

Sage took in a deep breath then followed the boys to the crime scene.

oOo

"So, alright, Sage you were right" said Dean reluctantly as they got back to the motel room.

"Wow, you acted like that hurt. I must have damaged your ego more than I thought" she said then grab some clothes from her duffel bag, then stormed to the bathroom slamming the door behind her.

Sam sighed exasperatedly. Thought he was with adults not children. They were acting like children.

"What was that about?" Asked Dean after he got a bottle of beer and settled on the edge of the bed. Sam took a seat at the table opening his laptop.

"What?" He asked. He decided in the car on the way here not to get in the middle of this one.

"She still pissed at me?" Asked Dean. He sounded so rejected.

"She has a right don't you think?"

"What you mean?"

"Seriously?"

"What?!"

"You were telling her what to do like she's some kid. She's not, she's a grown woman, and you're a grown man. Not like you would know it by looking at either one of you"

"What?"

"Sage wants to be with you. I can't understand why you aren't going for it. She's everything you've always wanted Dean. She knows everything"

"Yeah that's the problem!" Dean snapped.

"What?"

Dean rubbed his face with his hand that wasn't holding the beer bottle "She knows everything about me, everything, why does she want to be with me even knowing what I've done?"

"Dean," Sam ran his fingers through his hair "Is that it? You feel like you don't deserve happiness?"

"Sage deserves better than me that's all I'm sayin'"

"So what, just going to make the decision for her?"

"Yeah, pretty much" he took a drink of his beer.

Sam scoffed "I can't believe you"

"Believe it Sammy"

Why was his brother an idiot?

oOo

Sage couldn't sleep. Not like the air mattress was uncomfortable or anything, she just couldn't get her mind to shut up. Earlier in the day they found where the werewolf and the vampire are staying. A young man that didn't look any older than 19 so happened to run into them carrying several bags of blood from the butcher shop. The trio decided to follow him. Sage thought it way too easy. But they have to wait for day. Sam and Dean explained the reason why to her even though she already knew, but she let the boys talk. Years of habit she supposes.

She lay there on her side watching an old black-and-white movie on the TV. Sam and Dean had already fallen asleep. They're soft snores and breathing at times soothed her like a lullaby.

She wasn't paying much attention to the movie.

Dean was just trying to keep her safe she knew that, why did he have to be such a dick about it? But that's Dean, he would never change and she would never ask him to. She just wished that he would stop treating her like a kid. Thinking back he treats everyone like a kid when he's concerned about their well-being. And the people he holds dear he's a little protective over them. Like Sam and Cas. Cas, the angel that turned his back on heaven for Dean. A angel that raised Dean from hell, and had been by his side ever since. A angel Dean said he needed.

Sage didn't like where her chain of thought was heading, but she couldn't help but wonder if there was truly something between them and that's why Dean didn't want to be with her. Yes, she heard the very not so quiet heated argument that the brothers were having about her earlier. Hell, she's pretty confident the people back in Kansas could hear them. And in hell. She was thankful for Sam for once for being a matchmaker. She loved Dean, but did Dean feel the same? It sounded like he did.

Sage never liked how Dean saw himself, she always thought if she had the chance she could change that, that she could take some cement and fix the cracks in the walls. Dean maybe bent but not broken, never broken. It didn't matter how far the hunter was pushed over but he had never broken or snapped, he was cracked and damaged yes, he was many things, broken was not one of them. Or would he ever be. She only wished that she could show him that.

Giving up on sleep she went outside. She leaned against baby, and looked up at the night sky. She recalled when the angels fell. She wondered if she was there could she give Dean any comfort. If she done the spell sooner and if she had been there since the beginning would things turned out differently? Or was it the boys destiny? She used to think so, but now she's not sure.

She remembered how damaged Sam was after the trials. How Cas was being controlled. Yes she remembered everything, knew everything, every unfair thing that ever happened in their life. Every injury, every heartache, every death. She guarantees that she won't be one of them, not this time. Don't Sam Cas and Dean deserve one thing? Yes. And she'll be damned if she'll let Dean push her away, she decided to stay by his side no matter what, if he was in love with her or Cas, it doesn't matter. As far as she's concerned she is a Winchester now, and a Winchester never gives up or ever breaks.

The Motel door opened and closed breaking her out of her thoughts. She turned to see Dean walking toward her.

"Hey there Deano"

"What are you doing?" He asked as he glanced over baby.

"Not stealing the car again if that's what you're concerned about"

"No"

"I couldn't sleep"

"Ditto"

Sage and Dean sat on the hud of the Impala looking up at the stars in comfortable silence until Dean decided to break it.

"Look Sage-"

"No need to apologize" she smirked "I forgive you"

"Not - whatever"

The question that she desperately wanted to ask spilled out of her mouth before she could stop it.

"Are you in love with Cas?" She blurted.

Dean gave her a look as if she said she wanted to be best friends with Crowley himself, which wasn't really a upsetting idea.

"What?"

"Have you heard about fanfiction?"

"Um-"

"It's a website that people can write stories about their favorite shows. I've read a few when I ran out of Supernatural books to read. And there was a few of Dean/Cas. But it wasn't only that. Rumors. People claiming to see more between you and Cas than there actually was. I didn't really believe it myself but now that I know you in person I can kind of see why people would think that. So I was just curious are you in love with him?"

"No!" Dean exclaimed "Yes I've - no - I'm not - he's a guy!"

"Oh" she smiled "Your turning red"

"Shut up"

She couldn't help but laugh. A embarrassed Dean was just so adorable.

"Why ask?"

That sobered her up real quick. Why did she ask? She knew the answer.

"Jealousy"

He looked at her "You like Cas?"

There was hurt and disappointment in his eyes. Was it too much for her to hope that he was jealous of the thought?

"No"

"Sam?"

She thought a moment, then decided to tease him a little bit "What's not to like? He's tall fit and extremely good-looking. And so is Cas"

"If you say so"

"But as for one Dean Winchester is the cutest of them all. Of the both of them you have the biggest heart the world had ever seen. And strong. Stubborn. Absolutely hated to be proved wrong. A little childish at times. Brave. Extremely hard headed and strong-willed. And you may have a bit of a temper. But I love everything about you. I love all of you, I love Cas, and how loyal he is to his friends, I love Sam, how he tries to give comfort anywhere he can . . and I love you"

He looked at her then.

"And how you would do anything for the world and your little brother and your adopted brother. Just . . know, just because I know everything, doesn't mean that I think of you as characters on a TV show, not anymore" She placed her hand on his chest. "I know that you just want to protect me, and that touches my heart and ways that I can't express. Cas and Sam are extremely important to me" she put her hand on his face and caressed his cheek with her thumb "Your important to me than life. I love you Dean, I love all of you. And Like it or not I'm not going anywhere"

He cleared his throat "This life isn't all glory"

"But it is because your in it"

"Sage"

She hummed

"I never really had one thing"

Closing her eyes she placed her forehead against his. She could smell his aftershave and his minty toothpaste "I know. But if you want you can"

He put his hands on her shoulders pulling her closer. Her heart was pounding

"You don't have to hide with me. I know who you are, and I like what I see. I'm not asking you to knock down that door and let me in. I'm not asking you to change. I'm just asking you to let me remain at your side as a friend, or something more I don't care. That's all I want"

"Sage" Dean whispered "Do you ever stop talking?"

"When I'm sleeping"

She felt him move, and knew what he was going to do. She felt his warm breath on her lips and cheeks. She tightened her grip on his t-shirt. His hand moved from her shoulder to her face cupping her cheek, leaving a trail of fire on her skin. The sound of the nightlife faded to the background until all she could hear was her pounding heart. Nothing seemed to matter in that moment. It was everything she imagined and more. Their lips were centimeters apart when she faintly heard laughter in the distance.

Reluctantly she pulled away and opened her eyes. But it was too late. The woman came up from behind and hit Dean hard in the head with a baseball bat. Before Sage had time to scream for help she felt something connect with the back of her head, then a sharp unbearable pain, and she fell to the ground beside Dean.

Her last thought was of Dean and trying to get to Sam for help before everything faded into the frightening darkness.

* * *

A/N: Hello everyone. Just wanted to let everyone know that I'm working on a new Supernatural story and will be posting once I have a few chapters done in the plot figured out. So look out for 'The Night The World Was Turned Up Side Ddown.'. Thank you so much for your support on this story, quote Crowley 'it tickles me where the bathing suit goes' Thank you.


	15. The Moment

Hello Supernatural fans and fellow Hunters. Sam and Cas likes this chapter, but Dean, well, he said I need a life. But I made him pie so he's good. Hahah

And have I been spelling Cas the right way? Is it Cas or Cass? And how do you guys feel about a sequel to this story?

All the thanks goes to my lovely followers and readers, thank you. Love all the reviews.

Sam:feel bad that you can't sleep, just read this, all I can say.

Dean lover: i think you are going to love this chapter.

Carry on wayward Supernatural fans.

* * *

The Moment

Sam's thought's was only on his brother and friend as the Impala flew down the highway. How could he not know? He should have known. The vamp and the wolf were targeting people who are in relationships, of any kind. That includes relationships that were just starting. Sam had a bad feeling.

He heard Sage go outside and Dean followed after her, just because he was a 'sleep' which he wasn't. He knew when Sage couldn't sleep she liked to go outside and look at the stars, and secretly Dean watched over her. After a few moment's, he cracked the door and heard them talking. He heard sages confession. He held his breath.

He hoped that would be the moment that his brother would get what he deserves, that he would finally get the woman that is right for him, the woman that didn't care the hell he went through, that didn't give a damn how damaged or bent or cracked he was, that loves him for him, that understood him. But then he turned away for one moment, then when he looked back a man and woman was carrying his brother and friend into a van, by the time he made it outside the van was already speeding off. Sam acted fast, he grabbed the keys of the Impala and started following the van.

He'll get his brother and his best friend out of this, or he'll die trying.

oOo

"Son of a bitch!" Was the first thing Sage heard when she came to.

Her vision was a little blurry, and she felt a little woozy. There was a throbbing pain in the back of her head. Something wet and sticky ran down her neck and forehead. It took a few moments for her vision to clear and for the memory to come back. She remembered her and Dean talking on the hud of the Impala. She told him that she loved him, then they almost kissed. Then - then.

She tried to move her hands but they were both tied behind her to a chair. She looked around. It looked like they were an abandoned warehouse or something, because nothing screams serial killer more than two people tied to a chair in an abandoned warehouse. It didn't help matters that it was dark, what she could see was Dean, illuminated by the only expended bulb light. She focused on him, on his handsome face and green eyes, she looked at him as if this might be the last time she would ever see him.

"Dean" she murmured her voice echoing, making her head hurt much worse.

"Sage, hey, I'm here"

He was tied to a chair similar as she was. They faced one another. They were so close but still so far away. If her hands wasn't tied behind her to the chair she could reach out and caress his cheek.

"Dean - Dean, I - I want you to know something"

"Don't!" He snapped "don't you do that!"

"Dean, look at me"

He looked at her "Sage. I'm sorry"

"For what?"

"Cas told me that you can go home. When you did the spell you unintentionally combined our worlds together. They became as one. So when all this is over you can go home, I promise I'll get you out of here and you can go back to a normal life"

She heard the words but she wasn't listening to them. She just had to fall in love with the most clueless person on the planet. Did he not hear a thing she said, or was he just being a stubborn Jackass!? When did she say she ever wanted to go home? When was that even a consideration? She knew about the conversation he and Cas had, it was hard not to overhear, since Dean said it loud enough for the demons in hell to hear.

"I don't want to go back home" she said quietly. She felt another headache coming on for a totally different reason.

"Oh your going back"

"No! Dean I want to stay, stay with Sam and Cas, I want to stay with you"

Dean was quiet a moment "Why?"

"Oh my god" she laughed, which was a bad idea because it made her head hurt worse "You really didn't listen to me earlier did you?"

"What?"

"When we get out of this I'm going to slap you"

Dean looked at her shocked. "You - you wouldn't"

"Oh? Wouldn't I?!"

Somewhere within the darkness a metal door opened with a loud screeching moan. A few moments later a man and a woman came into view. The couple just screamed sociopathic werewolf vampire killing team. The woman was short and petite with long flowing red hair that was draped over her slender shoulders. Her eyes shimmered in the light. The man was a little bit taller then Sam. Scuffy beard and mustache covered his face. In that moment Sage knew the man they ran into wasn't the one they were looking for, it was a set up.

"They're Hunter's darlin' " spoke the man with a southern accent.

"I know" said the woman "but this is going to be fun"

Sage glared at the man as he came closer. "Oh my, she a pretty one" he caressed her cheek with the back of his hand. "Hey, darlin, how about instead of killin' her you turn her?"

"Get away from her!" Dean spat.

That earned him a back handed slap by the woman. Sage knew that Dean had been through much worse, but that didn't change the fact that her blood boiled. She was officially pissed off now.

She knew Dean was working on the ropes with the pocket knife he always kept in his back pocket of his jeans. So she decided to be the bait.

"Tell you what" she said drawing the wolf and the vamps attentions to her and a way from Dean. "You let Dean go and I'm yours"

"You hear that Caroline? She would give up her life willingly for this young man here"

"Yes, Joe. How you must love him to give up your life willingly" Caroline said as she moved in closer taking a knife from her back pocket.

Her eyes met Dean's "Yes, I do" she smiled "I love him, love him more then anything in this world"

With Caroline and Joe concentrating on her gave Dean the perfect moment to strike. Joe took a step back just as two gunshot sound it out hitting the werewolf straight in the heart. The lifeless body fell just as Caroline let out a blood-curdling scream that competed with the echo of the gunshots around them. She ran to her lover as Dean came to cut the ropes that was tied around her wrists.

"You guys okay?" Sam's voice could be heard somewhere in the darkness.

"Yeah!" Called Dean pulling her to her feet and supporting her so she wouldn't fall because the quick movement made her feel a little dizzy.

"She OK?" Asked Sam voice lined with concern as he came into the light.

"Yeah. I got her" said Dean as he slid his arm around her waist as she laid her head on his chest. "Concentrate on the vamp"

Sam glanced behind them "What vamp?"

Sage and Dean both looked where the lifeless body of the werewolf and the vampire should be, but both were gone. Sage had a feeling this was far from being over. She remembered something about once a vampire has someone sent it's for life.

'Oh, that's just peachy' she thought.

As the brothers and her made their way out of the abandoned warehouse they were met with a friendly little angel outside.

"Cas, not that I'm not happy to see you, but what are you doing here?" Asked Dean.

"I finished the Yellowstone case. It turns out that she wasn't a missing person but she ran away from home. I found her and convinced her to go home. I figured you guys may need my help" Cas looked at her "Are you well?"

"I'm seeing two of you, so that would be a no"

Cas placed two fingers to her forehead and immediately the pain faded away and her vision went back to normal. She sighed with relief. He then did the same to Dean. Even though she no longer needed his support, his arm was still around her waist, but she didn't at all mind.

oOo

The drive back to the bunker was a quiet one for the most part. Sage was asleep in the back as Sam explained to Cas what happened. Dean didn't throw much to the conversation, he instead spent most of the drive in deep thought, thinking on a few things. Sage told him she loved him and he knew exactly in what way she meant. One thing he learned was that he loved her. He loved her more than any other woman that he had loved in the past, and he wanted to be with her. But it went deeper than love or connection. When did it happen? Was it when they worked on that case on the fertility God? Is that when he realized how he felt? If he went for it would he be putting her in danger? Who ever got close to him got hurt, but she was stubborn and he knew she wasn't going to stay away, that was a waste of time trying to get her to leave. And now the vamp had her send so the safest place for her right now is with them.

When they got back to the bunker he gently carried her to her room. He gently caressed her cheek before leaving the room and shutting the door behind him. He then took a shower as Sam went to bed and Cas does whatever the hell Cas does.

He looked down at The Mark of Cain. Could he be the man Sage deserves with this thing on his arm?

After showering he went to the kitchen to get a beer when Sage was sitting at the table eating some cereal. Her jet-black hair was still wet from the shower. She had cut her hair again. She was wearing her usual over-sized t-shirt. She truly was an image to behold. Beautiful brave stubborn resourceful, and everything else in between. She was his dream girl through and through.

"Hey" she said when she saw him standing there. She got to her feet "I have something important to tell you and you are going to stand there and listen to me"

Before he could open his mouth to protest she continued cutting him off "I knew about the spell, and that I could go home anytime I wanted. Except I didn't have a home but I do now, and it's right where I am. I realize that my home isn't a place but a person"

"Who?" He asked knowing the answer.

"You" as she talked she came closer "When I said that I loved you I didn't mean as a brother or friend, I meant it as a woman loves a man. But you seem a little dense so I'll make it clear, I'm in love with you Dean Winchester and everything that comes with you. And I know you feel the same" she came and put her hands on his chest. "You are not broken Dean Winchester, you might be bent damaged and cracked, but not broken. Your too busy saving people and hunting things that your afraid to go after what you want. Now allow me to be your savior, let me be your salvation, let me stay by your side"

Before he had any time to react she kissed him full on the lips, he immediately responded. The kiss was full of passion and Heat, something deeper that he couldn't express. Sage slid her hands to the back of his head as he snaked his arms around her waste pulling her against him. This was like nothing he's ever known before, he had never shared a kiss with someone with this much passion and heat that it made him weak in the knees. Everything the both of them was feeling was put into that kiss. The feelings and the words that they couldn't express was shared with a single kiss. And that was all that was needed.

Far too soon she pulled back.

"Now, I'm going to bed, night Dean"

With that she walked away, leaving him wondering what just happened.

* * *

Did you guys enjoy that? :-)


	16. As The Rain Falls

Hi there supernatural fan's and to my followers and readers, to let all of ya know I went back and changed a few things in chapter's 8 9 and 12. Just added a few things is all. And there are going to be two sequels to this story. Though I'm sad I can't tell you to much, your gonna have to wait and see. Hahahah. Thank you all, if it wasn't for all the love you guys showed me on this story I wouldn't have come this far. Thank you. I'm having so much fun on this story, and can't wait to work on the sequels. Love you all and with all my-

Alright this is Dean, she's taking to long let's just get to the chapter.

Guest: if a sequel is what you want, then it's a sequel you will get :-) thank you for your review.

Sam: I'm sure she's happy that your happy.

OK, let's just get on with it.

Carry on wayward Supernatural fans.

* * *

As The Rain Falls

"God damn it!"

"What is the matter?" Asked Cas frowning.

"I'm losing the game that's the matter!" Sage fumed as she threw down the cards on the table.

Sage wasn't just stubborn relentless and impatient she was a sore loser as well. And Dean was quickly learning that she hated to lose. Maybe poker was a bad idea, she was horrible at the game, but he knew if he voiced his opinion he would get the death stare.

"You're cheating somehow I know" she said glaring at Dean.

"No, I'm not"

"Oh, you are"

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

It had been a few weeks since he agreed to start dating, not like he had any choice in the matter. But a part of him liked Sage's stubbornness. He liked that she knew everything and that he didn't need to tell her, it was easier being with her because she knew everything, she knew him, and he knew her. And she got how important the job was to him, and when they agreed to start dating she made it clear that she would never ask him to give it up. And he promised they would be partners in every way. They understood each other, she understood him.

Even through everything she stood by him. When he killed the Stines, the thing with Gods sister, though he thought she was jealous and mad at him because of it there for a while, but she was there, she was there when Charlie was killed by the Stines, she was there when he almost killed Sam, she was there for him every step of the way, just like he had a feeling she would always be and just like he always wanted her to be. And his mom likes her.

"You guys are too cute" Sam said grinning at them both, looking way too pleased with himself.

"Shut up Sam" Dean and Sage said in unison.

Sam just snickered.

They were celebrating that for once they didn't have to give up anything this go around, in fact they gained something in return, their mom, and Dean gained something he thought he would never have, something that he didn't know he wanted until he met Sage.

"I'm gonna go get a beer" she got to her feet then looked down at him and smiled "Want one Deano?"

"Yeah, thanks"

She looked at the other two "About you guys?"

"No, I'm good" said Sam.

"No thank you" Cas said politely.

"Don't look at my hand" she said slapping Dean's shoulder playfully "or my ass"

"No promises" he muttered as she walked away, and he wasn't referring to the cards.

"Things seem to be going well" Cas observed. "She seems to make you happy"

Happy, yes, Dean was happier then he has been in a long time.

"Why wouldn't I be? We got mom back, you got your mojo, and I have a hot girlfriend who loves me for me just being me"

Cas smiled "I am happy for you Dean"

"Yeah man" said Sam "Me to"

"Sage makes you happy" said Cas "And that is all I want for you"

Something Sage said that night came to mind.

"Yeah, yeah she does. Hey Cas, you don't - you know - love me right?"

Cas narrowed his eyes "Of course I do Dean, is it wrong to feel affection for friends?"

"No what i-"

"He meant are you in love with him" said Sage deciding to return in that moment. She handed him his beer, she then took her previous seat next to Dean.

"Like the way I love him" she clarified noticing the confused look on the angels face.

"I love him as - as" Cas seemed to be searching for the right words.

"As a brother?" Sam offered.

"Yes." Cas looked at him "Why do you ask? Do you not feel the same"

Now everybody's eyes was on him and it was making him uncomfortable. Why did he even open his mouth?

"You're - um - my friend Cas, like a brother"

Cas smiled "That makes me happy Dean"

"Awww, should i be worried?" Giggled Sage. "You guys sure there ain't nothing between you two, if there is I'll step out of the way. Would want my Dean to be happy" she laughed.

And another thing that he was beginning to learn is that she's an odd drunk. Funny but odd. Just a few drinks in her and she's gone to the wind, hell, just couple of glasses of whiskey and she's drunk off her ass. Now he was beginning to understand why she doesn't drink a lot. The damn woman was a lightweight.

You OK?" Sam asked Sage.

"Me? Im good" she slurred "Got everythin' I would eve' want. Got a great guy that I love with all my heart" she layed her head on his shoulder "Got two guys I love like brother's, and got a place where I feel I belong. So im good Sammy the man. I love you guys, love you Dean"

And just like that she's out.

Dean and Sage told Sam about the spell and that there is no going back because she had combined their worlds together. Sam figured as much of course. Sage had gotten in contact with her family and friends. And to everyone's surprise after the stories she told it was going well. But she still insisted of standing by their side, on staying in the bunker with them. Dean had given up on telling her to go home, she wasn't going to. And deep down he didn't want her to, and he thinks she knew that too.

"Better take her to bed, I would prefer if she drooled on her own pillow instead of me" Said Dean

"You like it and you know it" Sam teased grinning like a fool.

He completely ignored his brother as he carried his girlfriend bridal style gently to her room. As he did she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him full on the lips. Dean stopped by her room as he returned the kiss. Sage was everything he's always wanted and more. He loved her, which was why he fought against Amara so damn hard, all for this woman that was in his arms.

His thought slowly faded when Sage traced her hands from his face down his arm's then to his ass.

"Dean," she whispered against his lips, her warm breath making him shiver "Take me to your bed"

"Wow, you are-" that sentence was abruptly cut off by Sage kissing him again more urgently and needy this time. They hadn't had sex yet, which for Dean was odd. First it was the mark, then the Stines, then Charlie, then Gods sister. But now they were free to do what they wanted.

"Sage" he said pulling away to look at her "You sure?"

"Yes, I might be a little drunk but not drunk enough that I don't know what I'm doing. And you're Dean, thought you always wanted sex?"

"It's different with you"

"Oh?"

He said nothing more as he carried her to his room shutting the door behind.

oOo

Sage was happier then she had been in a long time. And why wouldn't she be? She has a great man that she adores with all her heart, she has two brothers she never thought she wanted, a home, and a purpose in life. She had everything she ever wanted and more, for the first time in her life she's content and happy. And waking up next to the man she loved in the morning was even better.

Having Dean's arm's wrapped around her protectively made her feel safe, it was like Dean was her own personal warrior. And she loved it. She knew she was safe in her warriors arm's.

True had some trials and errors this past year, and some things were scary, but she never lost faith in the people who she loved most, she never lost faith in Dean. And she was so thankful and glad to Sam for finally finding a way to get rid of the stupid thing, and she knew everything was going to work out alright, and she was right. Marry coming back was a surprise but a good one, her boys needs her almost as much as Sage needed Dean Sam and Cas. Though she didn't understand why a mother doesn't want to spend time with her children, but she had kept her thoughts to herself. When Dean wanted to talk then he would talk.

She looked at Dean. She loved him, she's told him that several times but he hasn't told her once, but he didn't really need to, she knew how he felt about her.

She smiled when Dean's eyes fluttered open.

"Hey you"

His reply was pulling her down to a kiss.

oOo

"Well, good morning to you two" Sam said smiling as his brother and his best friend stumbled into the kitchen. With Sage's hair a disaster, and wearing one of Dean's t-shirts and with Dean grinning like a fool it didn't take a genius to figure out what happened the previous night.

"Hey Sammy, any coffee?"

"Yea, just made some"

Dean went and poured himself a cup of coffee then took a seat at the table as Sage got going on breakfast. It was weird how the three of them had a routine. Sam got up first, make coffee, then around noon sage and Dean would finally join the land of the living, Sage would make breakfast. Then after breakfast Sam would go for a run Sage joining him some days, but she mainly did yoga, that Dean had a field day with. But he seemed pretty content watching Sage do yoga though. Cas would do whatever Cas does.

Dean's cell phone started to rain just as Sage had placed their plates of bacon eggs and sausage in front of them, she then returned with her own settling at the table.

"Hey" Dean answered.

"So, had a good night?" Sam asked quietly as Dean started the one-sided conversation that they could hear.

Sage looked at him "Yes," she smirked "are you asking for details?"

"No"

"Yes, Sammy, it was a good night"

Other than his brother he didn't mind so much when Sage called him Sammy.

"Yeah, we're on it" Dean said then hung up the phone.

"What's up?" Asked Sage taking a bite of her bacon.

"That was - um - a case"

"Right, and?"

"And that's it. Some girls have gone missing"

"Is it our kind of gig?" Asked Sam.

"Yeah, looks like"

"Alright. Where?"

Dean glanced at Sage almost hesitantly before answering "Cape, Girareau Missouri"

"Cape Girareau Missouri?" Sage asked frowning "Isn't that - oh - Cassie"

Cassie? Dean's ex-girlfriend Cassie? Sam remembers now, the Phantom truck how could he have forgotten? Though it happened so many years ago, a lot has happened since then.

"I didn't know that she still had your number" said Sage looking at Dean.

"Well, um - we should"

"Yeah, we should"

'Oh hell' Sam thought.

Sage was patient with Dean with everything that happened with Dean and Amara, but it was clear to anyone that could see it she was the jealous type. Though, Sam knew that she knew Dean was committed to her and her only.

Sage went to go get ready after breakfast as Sam and Dean was packing up the car after getting dressed. Dean seemed like he didn't want to go, and Sam don't blame him.

"All good?" asked Sage as she threw her to go beg in the trunk. She then looked at Dean. "I'm okay"

"I don't-"

"I know" she kissed him before climbing into the back seat of the Impala where Cas already was.

"This should be fun" Sam murmured.

Before they knew it they were off to Cape, Girareau Missouri, and quite possibly to hell.

* * *

A/N: Hi there everyone. I debated whether or not if I wanted to skip Dean and Amara, but I figured maybe the story would be too long if I didn't, since I'm going to be doing two sequels I didn't want this one to be too long, plus I didn't want it to drag out too much. But I like the thought of a jealous Sage cuz I think that would be extremely fun to write, so here comes Cassie. So I hope that you guys like it anyways. Love you all.


	17. The Letter And The Rose

Hello there fellow Supernatural fans and Hunters. Sorry this chapter took so long, I had 15 chapters done on the story and I got ahead of myself and got caught up, so had to take some time and write more chapters. Hahaha silly me, I got too excited I do that.

So Cas and Sam likes this chapter but I don't, but they do so.

All the thanks goes to my awesome amazing followers and my amazing readers, thank you so much for the support, I'm having fun writing the story, and I hope you're having just as fun reading it.

Guest: I wish I would have thought of that before I wrote it. Thank you for the idea.

Carry On Wayward Supernatural fans

* * *

The Letter And The Rose

When the three hunters and Angel arrived their first stop was Cassie's place, which Sage wasn't too happy about. Not about going to see a ex-girlfriend of Dean's, or how eager he seemed to go see her. Sage trusted Dean, it's the other women that she didn't trust. She knew what she had with Dean, and she was no fool, she wasn't blind. Dean was hot to say the least. And she got a sick satisfaction of knowing that he belong to her and her alone.

Sage knew that she was being childish being jealous, but at least she was honest with Dean when she told him that she was the jealous type, the whole drawn to each other thing with a Amara helped her figure that out. A time in her life she would rather not recall. But she wasn't the only one. She saw how Dean's jaw would clinch whenever she was flirted with by another man. They really were too much alike, is it possible that they were made for each other?

Cassie was as beautiful as ever. A bright smile painted itself across her face when she opened the door and saw Dean.

"It's been too long" she said as she gave him a tight hug. Sage watched carefully where her hands went.

"Yeah, it has" Said Dean taking a step back "You remember Sam"

"How could I forget" she hugged the younger brother but not as long and certainly not as tightly as she did with Dean.

Cassie looked at Sage and Cas when she took a step back from Sam. "And you are?"

"This is Cas, he's a friend" Sam introduced "and this is-"

"Sage Smith" she said, cutting Sam off "I've heard so much about you" in reality she watched the episode but there was no way she was going to get into that right now.

"Nice to meet you" Cassie shook her hand first then Cas's. "Are you two Hunters?"

"I'm a Ange-"

"Yes" Sage interrupted Cas "We are"

"Come in"

The fore of them followed Cassie to the sitting room where she offered them iced tea which they accepted. Sage Sam Dean and Cas all sat on the couch with poor Cas smushed in the middle. He didn't seem to mind. He was too busy enjoying his ice tea. The tea was good.

"It's so good to see you Dean" said Cassie after a moment.

"Yeah," he glanced at Sage quickly "Tell us what's going on"

"It's strange. The last five weeks young girls had been vanishing"

"How many?" asked Dean.

"Ten"

"Do you have any idea why?" Asked Sam scowling.

Cassie shook her head "No. The police aren't doing anything. I don't know why but I feel like they're involved somehow"

"What makes you say that?" Asked Cas.

Cassie shrugged "Just a feeling"

"Do you guys have any idea what it might be?" Sage asked the boys "Or what would want young girl's?"

Sam sighed "No"

"No clue" said Dean.

"I'm a fraid not" said Cas.

Nothing came to Sage's mind either, which slightly irritated her. But no one said that the answers was going to fall magically into their lap.

"I thought it might be the kind of thing that you guys do," Said Cassie quietly "so I figured if anyone could figure out what's going on it's you guys"

Dean smiled "We're on it"

Cassie returned his smile "It's really good to see you again"

"Yeah"

Sage glared daggers at the both of them, but neither one seemed to notice.

"Well," Sam got to his feet, Cas Dean and Sage following suit "We're get to the bottom of it"

Cassie had gotten to her feet as well. "I know you guys will" her eyes fell on Dean. "Dean, I would love to catch up, maybe over dinner?"

Sage knew what 'I would love to catch up, maybe over dinner' was, and she didn't like the idea. But if Dean wanted to go she knew she couldn't stop him, he was a grown man that can make his own decisions. Cassie just better keep her hands off or she won't be responsible for her actions.

'Sorry lady' she thought 'he's off limits'

"Um - yeah, sure"

"10 tomorrow?"

"Yea"

With that the fore left the house. Once in the Impala Sam turned to his brother "Dude seriously?"

"What?"

"And you're OK with it?" He asked turning in his seat to face her.

"Yea, why wouldn't I be? I trust Dean Sammy, I'm okay"

"See" Dean said then started the Impala.

"But" she leaned forward to whisper in his ear, but loud enough for the other two to hear. "Sleep with her and I'll cut off little Dean then mount it on my wall as a trophy" she kissed him on the cheek before leaning back in her seat smirking at the look of terror on her boyfriends face. Sam was trying and failing hiding his laughter. Cas just stared at her in shock.

"Shut up Sammy" said Dean driving on the road.

When they settled in their motel room they went to work. Dean and Sam went one way, as Sage and Cas went the other. It was her ideas splitting up into teams, that way they all are working the case and neither one of them has to stay behind and almost die from boredom. They agreed to meet at the local Diner at 10. Dean and Sam went to talk to the police as Sage and Cas decided to go talk to the girl's families. Sage was confident that she can do it, she had seen the boys do it enough on the show and in person.

The first house they visited was Joy Jones, a 15 year old that had recently gone missing a few days ago.

"Something is not right" said Cas as Sage knocked on the door.

Sage frowned "What do you mean Cassy?"

"Look around"

She did and instantly understood what he was talking about. This house is long was all dead even though the rest of the was green and full of life.

"What could do this?" She asked.

"I don't know"

Before they had the chance to ponder on it further, the door opened, revealing a very tired looking woman. Her dark brown hair was messy, her eyes were red and puffy as if she had been crying. Sage's heart went out to the poor woman.

Sage smiled warmly "Hi. I'm agent Bloom and this is my partner agent Page" they flashed their fate FBI badges "we would like if you could spare us a few moments and answer some questions?"

"Is this about Joy?"

"Yes" replied Cas.

"May we come in?" Asked Sage.

"Please do" mrs. Jones stepped aside allowing them in.

"Did you find her?"

"No," said Sage, the hunter in the angel shared a look "Just a few follow-up questions. Where were you when your daughter went missing?"

"Here, sleeping. I heard a noise so I got up to check.I found my daughter and some clothes missing and the front door standing wide open. I know what it looks like" her bright brown eyes filled with tears "But Joy didn't run away, she wouldn't. I know her, she wouldn't do that to me"

"Okay. Anything else?" Asked Cas.

Mrs. Jones rubbed her cheek wiping away a tear that fell "There was one thing but it's crazy"

"Oh, we have heard it all" Sage assured "Believe me nothing is too crazy for us"

"On my daughter's pillow was a red rose, with a - a note that said - um here" mrs. Jones went to the side table and took something out of the drawer, she then returned with it and then handed it to Sage.

She frowned when she read the note.

"You are my rose, forever lasting Beauty. For who could love a beast" she read out loud.

She looked back to mrs. Jones "Do you still have the rose?"

She nodded.

"What the hell?" She murmured to Cas when mrs. Jones was out of earshot.

"I don't know"

mrs. Jones returned with the red rose then handed it to her. The rose almost shimmered with light, like the flower itself was alive.

"Mind if we take these?"

Mrs. Jones shook her head "I don't want them"

"Thank you for your time" said Cas before they left the house.

Back in the car they rented Sage turned to Cas.

"Okay, so, I'm not thinking you guys had ever stumbled on a case like this before?"

"No"

"Oh, good"

She pulled out her phone and called Dean. He picked up after a few rings.

"Hey Dean"

"Hey, what you got?"

"Oh, it's really really weird"

Sage began to explain as she started the car.

oOo

Alone, a terrible thing being alone, being alone was cold, and he didn't want to be alone anymore. He wanted someone, wanted to belong to someone, he didn't want to be alone anymore. He wanted to be loved, but who could love someone like him, who could ever love a beast?

* * *

Do you know who's been kidnapping young girls? Let me know and I'll tell you if your right. Thank you.


	18. If You Fall I Fall

Hello there Supernatural fans and fellow Hunters. Sorry this took me a bit to post, thank you for being so patient with me, it's been raining every goddamn freaking day and our internet likes to be a dick and mess up when it's raining, so I haven't been able to post. One good thing about the rain, when you have nothing else to do it gives you plenty of time to write. Hahaha

All the thanks goes to my wonderful awesome amazing readers and followers, you guys are just awesome. Thank you so much for the wonderful reviews they make me smile, they make me forget about the freaking rain for a while.

Sam was the one who wrote this one I had nothing to do with it, if you guys don't like it, blame Sam. I just got a dirty look from Sammy Heheheh

Guest: I love Blood Ties too, and since you asked so nicely I might write a story just for you.

Sam: Yeah she is but that's what makes it kind of fun.

Dean lovee: He's Dean, he can be unpredictable, even in fanfiction it seems like.

With that Carry On Wayward Supernatural fans.

* * *

If You Fall I Fall

"You sure about this?" Asked Sam for the 100th time that night, and Sage was getting sick of it.

"Yes Sammy" she said, rolling her eyes "I'm fine, I trust Dean"

"You know how Dean can be. You think he won't-"

"Sam!"

"Alright"

She knew that wasn't the end of it. Yes okay, it was bothering her but she wasn't going to admit that to Sam. She didn't lie when she said she trusted Dean, she did, it was just the other women that she doesn't trust.

"Sam is right, Dean is a bit of a womanizer" Said Cas matter-of-factly. "If I were you I wouldn't trust him"

Sage turned in her chair she was sitting in to glare at the angel, who was sitting on the edge one of the bed's watching something on the TV.

"Thank you Cas, thank you for that"

She turned back around in her chair and glared at the wall as if it muttered some sort of insult. At least it seems like the Hunter and the angel had a good common sense to leave her alone. She knew Dean wouldn't do that to her, would he? He didn't when he was with Lisa, so why would he with her? He wouldn't, well he better not if he knows what's good for him. That's it, she needed to get her mind off Dean having dinner with Cassie, with Cassie being alone with Dean. That's it, she needed to go out do something, anything.

"I'm going out for coffee" she said as she got to her feet grabbing her coat crossing the room and out the door before Sam or Cas had the chance to say a word.

Sage hated being jealous, but she couldn't help it, Dean was Dean. And any woman or man would agree that he was hotter than the sun. She wasn't usually the jealous type but when it comes to Dean that ugly side of her just comes out.

Giving up on the thought of coffee she decided to go to a bar.

She forced her thoughts away from Dean having dinner alone with a ex- girlfriend, and instead she focused on the case.

Dean didn't much like her theory but it was the only one that fit. But even she has to admit it's a little out there in crazy though. But hey, this was Supernatural after all, out there in crazy just comes along with the job. So maybe Beauty and the Beast isn't so far of a stretch, it would make perfect sense all the girls that was taken was beautiful in inside and out according to the family's, and the letter in the roses that was left for each and one of them. Why now? That was the question that was driving her nuts. And if it's just like Beauty and the Beast there is a possibility that the girls are still alive somewhere, at least that's what she's hoping. If so then where would they be? It's not like a big giant castle was stashed somewhere around, so that's out. But maybe it doesn't have to be a castle, maybe a really fancy house that is like a castle. It was something to be considered. But if it was just like Beauty and the Beast maybe the Beast isn't the Beast after all, maybe he just needs a friend.

'He kidnapped young girls and took them from their homes' she reminded herself.

But the Beast in Beauty and the Beast kidnapped bell, in a way.

Sage's thoughts were interrupted when she saw Dean and Cassie in the bar she had just walked into just has Cassie leaned forward and kissed Dean full on the lips.

Sage was pissed, her blood boiled, in that moment she would like nothing better but to slap Cassie, and maybe Dean. She was about to storm up there and demand what was going on when Dean pushed Cassie away.

His words rooted her in place. The bar wasn't very busy so she could hear him clear as a bell.

oOo

Dean couldn't believe what just happened. Yeah, Cassie had been flirting with him the entire night, and to his surprise he only thought of one woman, and it wasn't this woman who was sitting in front of him. A woman who knew him and accepted and understood everything about him, he had just realized how lucky he truly was, and that this time he didn't want to screw it up. As long as Sage wanted him he was hers.

"Sorry," said Cassie clearly embarrassed and confused. "I didn't-"

"Cassie, sorry to disappoint but I'm not available" said Dean wiping his lips with the back of his hand, as if he could wip the kiss away. Now he felt violated.

Cassie smiled "Does she know what you do?"

"Yeah, hell, at times I think she's a better Hunter than I am"

"Do you love her?"

He thought a moment. Yes, he did "I have no doubts how I feel"

"Then if she's as great as you say then don't let her go, and don't let her make the same mistake I made"

He chuckled "Sage wouldn't even if I tried"

"I should go"

Cassie stood and gave him a gentle smile before leaving.

Dean will admit that he is a womanizer but a cheater he is not. And Sage was all he needed. Maybe just maybe he can have something for himself. Sam was the one who kept him grounded, Cas was the one who kept him from going too far, Sage, she was the one who seemed to breathe new life and hope into him. He loved her and all that she was.

Just then the woman of his dreams sad into the seat Cassie exited a few moments ago.

"Sage, what-" he was cut off by her lips on his.

She pulled back placing her hands on either side of his face.

"Dean Winchester always has a way with words"

"Oh - you - you," he swallowed nervously, did he mess it up? Was she pissed? She didn't look pissed. "You saw that?"

She hummed leaning back into the chair folding her arms across her chest.

She flashed him a cocky smirk "Yes, I saw. I saw and heard you turn her down. Now I know for sure"

"What?"

"That you love me" with that she rose to her feet and left the bar.

"Damn that woman" he muttered after throwing some money on the table and following. Sage was already waiting for him in the Impala. He got in started her up and drove back to the hotel.

oOo

The next morning the 'A team' as Sage started to call them went out to try to figure out what is going on. Cassie called and said that another girl had gone missing. When Sam and Dean arrived to the house it was another note and a red rose that was left behind, just like all the others. Sam was starting to believe Sage's theory more and more by the hour.

Sage and Cas went to the local library as Sam and Dean went to the diner they had dinner a few days ago. Cas and Sage said they're meet up with them after they're done.

"Get this" said Sam as the waitress left placing their orders down on the table in front of them, a garden salad for himself in a bacon cheeseburger for Dean "So, there are a lot of stories about Beauty and the Beast, but what's been going on don't match anything I found. But, it could be someone who was cursed by a witch?"

"So you believe Sage's theory now" Dean asked around a mouthful of cheeseburger.

"Yeah, she hasn't been wrong so far"

"Okay, say she's right. Why kidnap girls?"

Sam sighed running his fingers through his hair "In one of the stories Bell took the place of her father after her father snuck into the beasts Garden to steal a rose, right?"

Dean took another bite of his cheeseburger and gestured for him to continue.

"One thing is common in all the stories. The Beast is cursed by a witch to always remain a beast unless-"

"Unless he could love someone more than himself and she loved him in return" said Dean after swallowing and taking a drink.

"Right. What if Beauty and the Beast is real? Except the Beast hasn't found his Beauty, and he's looking for her. Maybe whoever's been kidnapping these girls wants to be loved"

"You don't take girls against their will, you go to a bar"

"Maybe he can't"

"Okay. If this is the Beast, where do we even begin to look?"

"Don't know"

"I do" said a excited Sage running up to them. "I know where to look. There was an old house that looked like a castle not that far from here" she put a map on the table in front of Sam and pointed at a location. It wasn't that far from where they were.

"It burnt down a long long time ago that the record was almost lost. If it wasn't for the librarians great great great something another grandfather it would have been" Sage continued, taking the seat next to Dean stealing a fry from his plate. Dean put his arm around her shoulders. Sam smiled as Cas finally caught up and took the seat next to him.

"But the house had a basement that no one can find. I'm thinking our beast is keeping his Beauties down there" she said proudly.

"It's worth checking out" said Sam.

"Alright. Tonight" said Dean.

The four of them fell silent as the waitress came and took Sage's order.

"But, if this is the beast from the stories what do we do with him?" She asked when their waitress walked away.

"Don't know. But if it is what we think it is then a bullet through the brain might work" said Dean.

"Yeah" Sage was quiet throughout the whole time she picked at her chicken salad.

Sam didn't like that thoughtful look on her face. Whenever she had that expression it was never good.

* * *

Quick question. Do you guys want me to put in a little sexy scene with Dean and Sage getting a little naughty? Trying to expand my writing a little bit, and I never wrote anything like that before so tell me if you guys want it. If you guys want it have it you will.


	19. One For All And All For One

Hey Supernatural fans. I'm a little nervous about this chapter, but if you guys like it then that's all that matters. So, Dean and Sage's sex scene isn't going to be too graphic but it's implied, you'll see.

All the thanks goes to my lovely follower's, love you all. Thank you.

Dean here. Don't like this.

Sam: I'm happy you like this as is. So hope you don't mind the scene too much.

Carry On Wayward Supernatural fans.

* * *

One For All And All For One

The dark made it difficult to see, but that was the reason why flashlights were created right? Dean Sam and Sage always had flashlights and extra batteries on hand, they never knew what they were going to head into, so it was always a good idea to keep flashlights and extra batteries around.

Dean Sam Sage and Cas all walked in to the dark woods sporting their own flashlights, they followed Sage as she lead them to the house that burnt down ages ago. Plus he didn't mind the view. According to her research there was a basement that no one could find, she was convinced that their Beast was hiding his beauties in the basement of the house. Which in Dean's opinion made perfect sense. And it made even more sense that it would be in the middle of the woods where no one if they weren't looking for it would find it.

Dean could tell right away something was up with Sage. Ever since the diner she had been quiet, which was concerning. Sage could be a Chatty Cathy at times, especially if she had something on her mind or was nervous. She had been quiet for hours which was starting to get on his nerves for some reason. Even if she wasn't talking she was humming something, normally her favorite song Carry On Wayward Son by Kansas. At least she had good taste in music. But now she was as quiet as the woods, which made him worry about several things.

One. They're in the middle of the Deep Woods surely there would be some sort of noise even at night, which told him they were getting close to their destination.

Two. Sage wasn't acting right.

Three. Sage was way too freaking quiet.

Dean wondered not for the first time what goes through her head? And not for the first time he wondered if he wanted to know.

He looked at Sam, silently asking if he knew what was up with their friend. And with Sam's slight shake of his head and a shrug told him that he had no idea. Sam raised his eyebrows, silently asking him if he did something to upset her, that earned his younger brother a dirty look. Even the angel on their shoulder seemed concerned, now that says something if Cas noticed that something's up.

All thoughts of concern was quickly faded from his mind for the time being when they arrive to their destination.

"This was where the house once stood" Said Sage standing in the middle of a platform that nature had claimed.

"Alright. Now what?" Asked Sam.

Sage shrugged "Start looking for a trapdoor or something? Or"

Dean knew that twinkle in her eyes and that slight half-smile far too well, that meant that an idea struck her, most likely an idea he wasn't going to like.

She looked at Dean "Looking for a trapdoor could take too long. What if I said that I know a way to speed up the search a little?"

"Like what?" He asked probably not going to like the answer.

She winced a little "A spell"

"What spell?" asked the three men in unison.

"Um - a tracker spell" she reached in her back pocket of her blue jeans and brought out some sort of cloth "I took this from one of the girls that had gone missing. If I do the spell right it will lead us right to the owner. This cloth will glow when it gets closer to the owner"

"You want to use Magic" said Dean incredulous.

"Yes Dean. You've known for a while that I was using Magic and that I was learning magic. Crowley's mother taught me a few things, and Crowley himself, this spell included. I'm not seeing much of an option here"

"Crowley? Excuse me if I don't trust it"

"If you want to find the girls and kill the Beast this is the way"

The way she said it he could practically smell the bitterness trip from the words.

"What's that mean Sage?"

"Nothing!" She snapped "I'm doing this if you like it or not"

Before he could protest she closed her eyes and started to chant something he couldn't understand. He tossed his arms in the air giving up. The woman was too damn stubborn for her own good. Once Sage was done chanting she began walking around the clearing. Nothing happened for the first five minutes, then the small red cloth in her hand begin to glow blue. She looked at them.

"Here. I can feel it"

She crouched down examining the ground, Dean Sam and Cas joined her soon after. There was indeed a rusty trapped door in the ground.

"Not bad" Dean murmured.

"Sorry, didn't quite get that" said Sage smiling ear-to-ear.

"Shut up"

Together they managed to open the trapdoor. Dean and Sam went down the stairs first soon followed by Sage and Cas. The first thing that hit them was the smell, there were no words to describe it, but it made their eyes water and Dean gag.

Sage covered her nose with her hand "What in the holy of hell is that? Oh, that is just foul"

"You're not wrong" agreed Sam.

"It is quite unpleasant" said Cas wrinkling his nose in disgust.

"Now I need a very hot shower" said Dean moving further in.

"I'm afraid there's not enough soap" said Sage following close behind as Sam and Cas went the other way.

"Who lives down here?" Asked Sage looking at something suspiciously on the floor that he didn't even want to think about what it was.

"Beats me"

After a few moment's they came across a door that he most definitely did not want to touch in fear that he might catch something. Sage looked through the little window and gasp.

"Dean, their in there"

He picked the lock and open the door. Inside roles of roles of cages that were similar to a dog kennel on either side of the walls were the girls that went missing, all sweaty dirty and stinky but alive, all 15 of them were alive. Dean called for Sam and Cas then set to work of breaking each and every lock as Sage lead them to the surface given them encouraging words. Sam and Cas followed suit. Just as Dean broke the last lock on the cage Sam and Cas lead the last girl out Sage's eyes widened with fear.

"Behind you!" She shouted.

He turned and kind of wished he hadn't. A very tall and hairy man with horns protruding from his head was standing there, giving him a really dirty pissed off look. He looked more like a beast than a man which was fitting. Before he had the chance to pull his gun the Beast grabbed him by the shoulder and tossed him like he was a ragdoll across the room. He hit the cold stone wall hard enough to knock the air out of him. His vision schram and blurred. He must have hit his head.

"DEAN! SAM! CAS!" Sage's voice was frantic.

"No! Get out of here now!" He yelled as the Beast approached him.

There was no way in hell he was going to let a woman he loved die, no way. Not here, not now.

"No! Stop!"

To his horror she stepped in front of him blocking the beasties path. It growled at her as it's spoke its voice deep and raspy and horrifying.

"Move out of the way"

"No" she said stubbornly.

"Of all the times to be stubborn! Go now!"

"No Dean. We are in this together, if you fall so do I. I'm not going anywhere and you can't make me, not without you!" her voice didn't tremble or had any ounces of fear but he knew she was terrified.

The Beast let out a horrifying growl and started towards her, Dean manage to pull his gun. But didn't have a clear shot because Sage was standing right in the line of fire.

"Damn!" He muttered as he managed to sit up compared to put himself between Sage and the Beast.

"You're no Beast just a man" she said to the Beast.

The Beast stopped and looked at her, it's red glowing eyes focused on only her.

Dean just gaped at her. Was she seriously trying to communicate with it, like this guy would listen anything she had to say? Yeah, right. It was a monster and nothing more, there was no reasoning with it, it's either do or die.

"You're no monster, and believe me I've seen monsters. I know why you been kidnapping girls. You've been trying to find your beauty, you've been trying to find someone that loves you for you, to love you as the man you are inside and for not the Beast you look like"

"I wanted to be loved" said the Beast, surprising Dean.

"Seriously" he said in shock.

"I know," she said daring to take a step towards the Beast "but this isn't the way. You're not going to find your beauty this way. Whatever happened to you it will be broken one day, but you have to let her come to you. What you were doing was wrong, you're not going to find love that way"

"I'm sorry"

"Yes, I believe you are. Let the girls and us go, then we're let you go"

"Hunter's hurt and kill"

"Not us, me and my friend's are different. We only kill those who deserve it and you don't deserve it"

Dean got to his feet and stood beside the woman who absolutely amazed him, and if it was possible he fell even harder for.

"Go" rasp the Beast. "Do not return"

"We won't as long as you don't hurt. I hope that you find your beauty one day"

"Promise" with that the Beast faded into the darkness.

When they made it to the surface he turned on her. He was pissed to say the least. He didn't like the thought that she didn't value her life to throw herself into danger like that.

"Did you wake up and decide to do stupid?!"

"He didn't - didn't deserve to die and he was going to hurt you so I had to think of something!"

"You don't throw yourself into danger like that"

"Look who's talking"

He blinked "What?"

"You throw yourself into danger every day! But then we dare to do the same you get mad! Do you honestly think you don't deserve to live? Do you truly and sincerely hate yourself that much that you feel like you don't deserve to be saved by anyone including me?!"

They just stared at one another in the silence of the dark woods. No he didn't deserve to be saved, he knew he was broken, and he hated the thought of this wonderful woman sacrificing her life for him.

"News flash Dean! You're extremely important to the world end to me. You deserve to live and so much more. I'm going to ask you one simple thing, value your life if it's not for yourself then do it for me Sam Mary and Cas, do it for the people who love you and care about you. Put that in your pipe and smoke it"

With that she turned from him and stormed through the woods leaving him standing there lost for words not for the first time.

oOo

The next few days were busy. The 'A Team' as Sage started to call them made sure all the girls got home safely. Cassie and Dean said their goodbyes and Sage watched her like a hawk watches its prey. It took a few days to get back to the bunker, they found a few cases on the way. But Sage wasn't complaining, working cases kept her mind off the argument she and Dean had. Sage and Cas had become partners working jobs it seems like, but she didn't mind. She loved spending time with her best friend.

Sage and Cas just finished burning bones of a ghost that was terrorizing a family that just moved into her house and she did not at all appreciate it on their way home. Sam and Dean was back at the house trying to keep the family safe as Sage and Cas took care of the bones. This was the life she wanted and it's everything she imagined, but her falling in love with Dean Winchester was a surprise, but she doesn't regret it.

Sage and Cas was walking back to the Impala when she had a thought. This was too easy.

She stopped

"Cas"

"Yes?"

Cas turned back to her confused. Not as confused as he was when she forced him to watch High School Musical and he was trying to figure out where the music was coming from, it was amusing.

"Can you check into something for me?"

Cas frowned "Of course"

"But don't tell Sam or Dean or even Mary about it okay?"

"Okay"

Back at the bunker Sage was about to take a shower when Dean entered the hallway from the bathrooms with just a towel wrapped around his waist. The man truly was a vision with his hair wet standing there in just a towel. She thought about snorting and walking past him but then she decided she was going to be a grown up for once.

"Dean, this is stupid, we're not children. We really need to get past this"

"Yeah, we do" sarcasm literally dripped from those words. Sometimes she truly and honestly wanted to slap him.

"I'm sorry. What I said, I didn't mean it"

He gave her a knowing look.

"Okay, I didn't mean it to be so mean"

"Right"

"I just-"

"I know, I know what you meant. But I'm-"

"If you say you're broken I swear to all that is Holy I will slap you"

He flashed her his charming half-smile "that a promise?"

"I love you, but wow can you be a jackass" she closed the distance kissing him full on the lips and he immediately responded by wrapping his arms around her back pulling her plush against him. She removed the only clothing he had on as he kissed her neck. So, maybe she was absolutely insane loving this man and this life, but she didn't care. That one thought still bothered her, but she decided to put it out of her mind for the time being. Nothing else seemed to matter except what was happening in this moment, just her and Dean, at the moment that's all that seemed to matter.

Once in his room Dean removed her t-shirt blue jeans and everything else. They moved slowly to the bed as he caressed her back. She was hot. All she wanted was him closer, for him to touch her and bring her to the brink.

"Sam?" She asked breathlessly.

"Went out for a bit. Cas?"

"Doing whatever Cas does"

She thought about telling him what she asked Cas to look into for her, but this moment was too good to ruin with that conversation. So instead she decided to let it go, to allow herself to get lost in Dean's touch, to just feel. She loved how Dean could make her feel. She never knew it could be like this. There were still things left unsaid between them, some things she needed to tell him, but all that could wait, where's the rush?

On the bed she looked up at Dean, her Dean. She never wanted to fall again, but it just shows that the heart wants what It wants.

"I love you" she whispered as Dean began to move. She wrapped her arms around his neck, holding him close.

"I love you, and all that you are"

oOo

When Sam got back to the bunker he noticed that his brother and friend was nowhere to be seen, but decided not to go looking when he saw a towel and other pieces of clothing strung out across the floor leading to Dean's room. Didn't take a genius to know what went on.

Deciding that he forgot something at the store he left the bunker just as his cell phone started to ring. To his displeasure it was Crowley. Which was a little disturbing.

Reluctantly he answered

"Hey moose. Tried calling Dean, but he's not answering"

"Um - he's hu - busy"

"Oh, rolling in the hey?"

"What do you want?"

But what Sam was expecting wasn't as bad as it actually was. This was not good.

* * *

So, um thoughts, good? Bad? Bad right? Yeah, I knew it.


	20. My Soul Is Yours Part 1

Hello my fellow hunters and Supernatural fans. All the thanks goes to my awesome and amazing followers and readers. Special thanks to all of you for following this story, and I hope that you will enjoy the two sequels as much as you are this one. There's going to be just a few more chapters to this story, but no worries, we are far from the end of the story, you guys have the two sequels to look forward to ;-) Thank you all for the wonderful support, love you all.

Sam: Yea, don't want to give too much away but you should be a little worried.

Dean lover: Always listen to your bad feelings. All I ask is that you guys don't hate me.

Sam actually wrote this one, but he did it in secret so don't tell. Dean would never let him live it down, so it's our secret.

Song state of my head by Shinedown. When I first heard it I knew it was perfect for our boys. plus I love the song so that helps.

Carry On Wayward Supernatural fans

* * *

My Soul Is Yours. Part 1

Dean just stared at his brother in disbelief. Did he hear that right? He had to hear that wrong. But the look on Sam's face said it all. Oh he had a really really bad feeling, 99% of the time his gut was right.

"Are you going to tell Sage?" Asked Sam.

Oh he most definitely didn't want to tell Sage, in fact he had a feeling she was going to be pretty excited about it. He swears she's such a fangirl.

"Yeah" he grumbled as he got to his feet and made his way to the kitchen. But Dean had to stop and smile when he saw Sage singing and dancing while she cooked. She had a good voice, kind of sounded like Smooth Jazz and soft rock combined, he liked hearing her sing, in fact he can listen to her sing all day long, and to his disappointment she doesn't do it a lot.

"..Can you hear me now, can you hear me now

I'm comin' back for more

Do you feel me now, do you feel me now

I'm breakin' down your door

I'm not speakin' under my breath

'Cause the harder you push, the rougher I get

'Cause I'm not shakin', when the earth starts quakin'

Got my own foundation with no hesitation and the

Oh, my eyes are seein' red

Double vision from the blood we've shed

The only way I'm leavin' is dead

That's the state of my, state of my, state of my head

They don't know, where we've been

We got that concrete street skin

The only way I'm leavin' is dead

That's the state of my, state of my, state of my head"

He wonders if the song she's singing reminds her of him and Sam.

Clearing his throat he tapped her on the shoulder. She spun around and smiled taking out her earphones.

"Hey Deano"

"Hey Sage. We need to talk"

oOo

"Wait, come again?" asked Sage "The King of hell needs our help with a soul that some how got away from him so he wants us to help him find them? Is that right? Do I got that right?"

"Yeah, that's right" sighed Sam.

"Oh, this is not going to be good is it?"

"No"

"Probably not" said Dean.

Sage Sam and Dean sat at the kitchen table eating dinner, her famous pot roast that Dean absolutely fell in love with at first bite. It was a recipe that was passed down in her family from mother to daughter, well in her case grand mother to granddaughter. Since her grandmother was the only person in her family she could actually stand and didn't want to murder.

Sage was quiet a moment contemplating the information. Apparently someone who sold their soul somehow wormed their way out of hell and now the king of hell was pissed because he couldn't find them, but he knew about the boys reputation, and plus there's the fact that the now demon that somehow found a way out from hell was going around killing people for no reason. So according to Crowley it was a 'win-win situation' Crowley gets the soul back drags them to hell, and one less demon on the planet making a wreck of things. She didn't see much of an option. Though she liked Crowley she still wouldn't trust him as far as she could throw him. But it would be kind of cool and interesting working with the king of hell.

"Well," Sage sighed exasperatedly "he has helped you guys out before. And he did bring Dean back, as a demon, but he still brought him back. Dean's alive because what he did, so I'll help him, partly because he saved Dean's life"

"Just like that?" asked Dean "You want to work with a demon?"

"You guys worked with demon's before" she pointed out taking another bite of her dinner.

"Yeah, and it bit us in the ass"

Sage didn't care about why, Dean was alive because of what Crowley did, so she doesn't care about the circumstances. All that mattered was that Dean Winchester was alive and kicking, who cared about what happened. If Crowley needed help, she was going to help, with or without Sam and Dean backing her up. But she knew them almost as well as she knew her own mind, so she knew damn well they wouldn't let her work with Crowley alone.

"Like Crowley said it's a 'win-win situation' he gets his new demon back and there's one less demon on the Earth"

"But, it's Crowley" said Sam and Dean in unison making her smile.

"You know what he's like" said Dean looking at her like she declared that she's going to marry the king of hell, and that she was having his baby.

"Yeah, but he's not that bad of a guy"

So, okay, maybe she was totally wrong about that last comment, he was a demon after all. And judging the looks on both of the brothers faces they think she had gone insane, maybe she had.

The next day they threw their things into the Impala and on the road they go. According to the friendly king of hell, the demon that broke out of his cell was last heard of in Oklahoma, a place that she had no desire to go to, but where the boys go she goes. After an hour of sheer boredom she started a game truth or dare, Sam and Dean was not too thrilled with the idea at first, but she could be pretty persistent, if you could call nagging the hell out of from them until they played persistent then that's what it was. Dean dared Sam to lick Sage's forehead that she wasn't too happy about. Sam dared Dean not to listen to Highway to Hell for a whole week. Sage dared Dean to sing Carry On Wayward Sons every time someone said carry. Dean dared her to hug a stranger. They played the game the entire time they were in the car, not a one chose truth.

Sam Dean and Sage practically collapsed in their beds the moment they entered the motel room. Sam in his own, Sage and Dean in theirs. After a while she could hear the boys study breathing and knew they fallen asleep. She somehow entangled herself from her boyfriend's arms then went outside, where Cas was waiting for her. Cas could always find her because he never put the mark on her ribs like he did the boys. And he knew wherever she was the boys were, well one of them at least. She was hardly alone these days, though she didn't mind it.

She did however had to get a unpossession tattoo, Dean's idea not hers. She either got a tattoo or she didn't go hunting with them at all, put it that way it wasn't a hard choice to make. Her tattoos was on her right shoulder just above her breast, and the another one was on her right hip. Better have two than one, plus her Dean absolutely thinks that the tattoo on the hip is sexy, so it was worth it. To her surprise it didn't hurt as much as she expected it to.

"Hey Cassie"

"Hello Sage"

She leaned against baby "Did you find anything?"

"Yes, unfortunately I did." He came to stand in front of her "And I'm sorry to inform you that your fears are correct. It appears that you doing the spell combining our worlds together made the two worlds unbalanced. The two worlds was never meant to be combined. One will destroy the other or they both may implode"

"Yeah, that's what I thought" she rubbed her forehead.

For the last couple of months she had been having bad headaches, and strange pain in side, as if she was being split in half. She told Cas all this but not Sam and Dean, she didn't want to tell them until she knew for sure. Sure of what? She's not exactly sure herself. Cas found a spell permanently closing the veil between the world's. But for the life of her she doesn't remember the gredients is that he named off, thankfully he said he would gather the ingredients they need.

She looked at her friend as he placed two fingers on her forehead, and in an instant the pain in side and in her head was gone.

She sighed with relief "Thanks Cas"

"It is my pleasure"

She leaned her forehead against Cas's chest. Cas as the good friend he was, wrapped his arms around her.

"What am I going to do? I love you guys. We're family, I can't just leave. According to you I couldn't leave even if I wanted to"

"Not necessarily. There is a way to reverse the spell, and then you would have to make the decision to go or stay"

She looked at her friend "Then that doesn't sound so hard. My decision is to stay"

Cas sighed "It's not that simple"

"Is anything simple in this life?"

He snickered "If spending any time with the Winchesters had taught me anything is that this life isn't simple"

"Okay. If my decision to stay isn't enough then what is?"

"First we need to open the veil between ours and your world, shut the veil. But the veil won't open unless the one who opened it isn't there. Which means you would have to do the spell again, but without the Spellbook-"

"I left the Spellbook in the library that I worked in New York. Do you think it would still be there by any chance since our worlds combined together?"

"Yes, it's possible. I'll go get the Spellbook." He looked quickly to the hotel room then back to her as he took a step back "What about Sam and Dean?"

"I'll tell them when we have the gredients for the spell and set things right. But Cas, if it's my choice not to I'm not going back."

"Yes, I understand. But what I meant by your decision to stay was because once we close this Vale it cannot be opened again, the worlds with slowly reset themselves back to the way it should be. If you decide to stay you will be here permanently, friends and family that you've known will disappear from this world. You will be leaving everything you've known behind to stay here, is that a burden that you can bear?"

"Yes" she replied immediately without a thought "Cas, I lied when I said I got in contact with my family and that we were on good terms. Truth is that I tried. But my parents wouldn't answer the phone, my brother and sisters probably completely forgot about me so I didn't even try. I have no family except you guys. This is where I'm supposed to be"

Cas was silent a moment then nodded "I understand. I will not tell them until we have the ingredients together"

"Thank you. Remind me what are the ingredients again?"

"A horn from the oldest animal on the planet, hair of a saint, the blood who cast the spell, and the Spellbook. I managed to find all the ingredients except the Spellbook"

"Right. I didn't have to go through all this when I cast the spell the first time." She complained.

"Here things are more complicated"

And just like that the angel was gone with a shushing sound.

She looked towards the motel "Yeah, no kidding"


	21. My Soul Is Yours Part 2

Hello my fellow hunters and Supernatural fans. Like always all the thanks goes to my lovely and awesome amazing followers and readers. Thank you for all the love that you guys showed on this story. Thank you to you all.

Sam Dean Cas and Sage are out, so I could work on this and peace. Though Crowley showing up was a surprise. Then he started complaining that he wasn't in this story enough since he considers himself the best character in the entire series. So, to make him happy and to get him to shut up I wrote him in this one more. :-) Hope he's not CO.

Sam: Yeah, they are gonna be pissed.

Carry on wayward Supernatural fans.

* * *

My Soul Is Yours. Part 2

Above the sky was cloudy and gloomy, threatening that it was going to start to rain at any moment. As if on que it did just that. But Dean hardly noticed the rain, his mind was on other things other than the weather. Sage. Dean knew something wasn't right with Sage, but he knew if she didn't want to talk about it then she won't, and forcing her to come out with it would be just a biger headache then letting her come to him. But whatever it was, he wanted her to know she could talk to him about it, hell, he wanted her to. Dean normally didn't like talking about feelings, but with Sage it was different, talking to her was so easy, maybe because she understood and didn't pity him. Maybe because she knew everything that was to know that made it extremely easy to talk to her. Who knows.

And he was starting to get a little concerned. Sage wasn't exactly a very subtle person, if there was something on her mind she would say it and damn the consequences, but that was the many things that he liked and loved about her. But he could tell that something was wrong, he just didn't know what. Whatever it was she obviously felt like she couldn't talk about it with him or Sam. That thought made him worry all the more. He just couldn't shake the feeling that she was keeping something from them. What? was anybody's guess.

He didn't like the thought of her keeping things from them, but that doesn't mean that they were able to stop her. Everyone was entitled to their own thoughts and secrets, but he was still concerned.

Dean and Sam just finished up asking the police the normal questions, and surprise, they didn't find much. Dean never wanted to take this case in the first place, but the thought of a demon killing people just got under his skin. And he had a feeling that Sage was going to work on this case with or without them, he knew how stubborn she could be. Sam once said she's as stubborn as he was and that they are a perfect match. Dean wasn't going to admit it anytime soon but he was starting to feel the same. He hadn't felt quite like this since Lisa, like Sage was everything that he needed and more. Sage was the woman of his dreams, there was no doubt about it. He gradually learned that he was in love with Sage, but there was no way in hell he was going to admit that out loud. Besides, he had a feeling she already knew. She did right?

"Hey Sam" said Dean when they got back in baby "Is Sage acting a little strange to you?"

Sam thought a moment "You noticed to?"

"Oh yeah, I noticed"

For the last few days she had been acting strange, more distant. Which got the brother's deeply concerned. But when they tried asking her about it, she would just smile and say 'everything's fine' even though they knew different. The only one that didn't act concerned was Cas, which was even stranger since they had become close these last few months, he almost acted like he knew what was wrong.

"We should talk to her" Sam declared.

"Yeah" Dean agreed as he started up the car "If we can get her to tell us what's wrong"

oOo

"I'm just saying, if I wanted it to go this slow I would have done it myself and not bothered asking you guys for help"

"Not helping!" Sage snapped at the king of hell, which in hindsight wasn't the best idea, but at the moment she didn't really care.

Sage Sam Dean and Cas had been trying to find the loose demon that was leaving bodies wherever it goes for days now, but somehow the demon knows when they're coming, which was disconcerting to say the least. And the combination of the demon leaving bodies wherever it goes, the headaches and the unbearable pain, lying to a man that she loved more than life itself and another man that's more like her brother, and the guilt that she was lying to two men that don't trust a whole lot of people, but who trust her with their lifes was starting to drive her insane. And Crowley complaining that they haven't found his demon yet was just enough to make her lose it.

"All I'm saying is-"

"Crowley, shut up!" She turned on him "Just shut up for two seconds so I can hear myself think!"

Cas was looking between her and the demon that she was currently trying to set on fire with her mind.

"Crowley, no offense, but go screw yourself"

Crowley looked at her in shock "Pardon?"

"You heard me, I'm not going to repeat myself. Just - just go away"

"What got your panties in a twist?" Asked Crowley looking at her concerned.

The last thing she wanted was the king of Hell to know about her situation, knowing Crowley he would use it against her.

"At the moment you. Go away for a while so I can hear myself think without you breathing down my neck"

Literally he was breathing down her neck, she swears he was doing it just to irritate her, which was possible.

"Is everything okay pet?"

"I'm fine. Don't you have someone to torture?"

"Yeah, but I cleared my schedule for today"

"Oh, lucky me" she groaned. "Go play with Cas for a bit and leave me alone"

Sage went back to researching on Sam's laptop, trying to ignore her friends dirty look.

"I would, but Cas don't play fair"

She could feel Cas's and Crowley's eyes practically burn a hole in her back. Why the hell was Crowley here in the first place? It was Crowley, who knows.

"Trouble in paradise?" Crowley asked suddenly.

"What?" Sage turned in her seat to face him "Me and Dean are fine. Why would you ask?"

"You seemed to be in a bad mood, so figured Dean had something to do with it" the way he said it he sounded so bored, as if he was discussing dinner.

She sighed rubbing her temples. She was starting to get another bad headache. "No, it has nothing to do with Dean, or Sam, or with you. To be honest I like you, you can be a dick but I still like you, I've even come to consider us as friends, well more like frenemies. I just have a lot on my mind"

'A lot on my mind was an understatement.' She thought.

The pain in her head was getting worse by each passing second. Sure, she's had migraines in the past, but this was 20 times worse, and this just had to be the most worse experiences than she ever had in her entire life, not counting hangovers. This was like a hangover a migraine all combined into one. And she can't even begin to describe the pain that she felt inside. Cas was keeping the pain away as much as he could without the boys finding out. She knew sooner or later she was going to have to tell them, which she was not looking forward to that conversation. They were gonna be pissed.

Suddenly the whole room started to spin, she felt like she was going to be sick. She moaned as she held her head in her hands. The pain in her head got worse and worse until all she could think about was nothing but the pain. Why was this happening? Why?

She could hear panic voices all around her, but to her ears they sounded distant, like they were slowly fading into the background until she couldn't hear a thing. One voice stood out more than the rest before they faded into the blackness that was slowly covering her vision.

"Sage!" Dean shouted before she heard nothing.

When she opened her eyes she instantly recognized the room. The studio apartment looked as it always had. The bed pushed up against the wall, the dresser on the opposite wall. The small table in the middle of the room, a love seat facing a small TV in the far corner near the front door. She was home?

"No"

She jumped out of her bed and looked around in horror.

"No!" She shouted "Take me back! Take me home! Take me back to Sam and Cas, take me back to Dean!" She fell to the floor "Dean!"

No, she didn't want to be here, she knew she didn't belong here, she didn't belong here she didn't belong here. No no! She closed her eyes and sobbed. If she was forced to come back to the life that she hated why couldn't she at least get the chance to say goodbye to Sam Cas, to say goodbye to Dean? This was unfair, but whoever said that life was fair?

"Sage!"

She opened her eyes and gasped.

Dean was looking at her with those gorgeous green eyes of his. He was cradling her in his arms. She looked around. She wasn't back in her studio apartment, she was in the crappy motel room with mysterious stains on the walls, she was with Sam Dean and Cas, she was with her boys, her family, the only family she would ever want. But she knew she was there, she doesn't know how she knows, but she was.

"Dean" she looked at Dean, her Dean. She wrapped her arms around his neck and held him tightly, to her surprise he held her just as tightly. She knew in that moment she had to tell them no matter how angry they were going to be at her. They had to know, she can no longer put it off, they had a right to know. Besides she hated keeping secrets from them. Enough secrets have been held from them.

"I have to tell you guys something" she let go of Dean and looked at Sam, she can practically read the worry on his face. She looked at Cas, who nodded slightly. Then finally at Dean. "But you're going to be pissed"


	22. My Soul Is Yours Part 3

Hello fellow hunters and Supernatural fans. All the thanks goes to my awesome and amazing followers and readers. Special thanks to all of you for following this story. This is the last chapter of this story until the sequels. I hope that you guys enjoyed the ride as much as I enjoyed writing it. I sincerely and honestly apologize ahead of time, please don't hate me.

Carry on wayward Supernatural fans on the road so far.

* * *

My Soul Is Yours. Part 3.

"You should have told us!"

Dean was beyond anger. He had been lied to so many times, and he thought that Sage would never lie to him, but apparently he was wrong. Sammy lied to him so many times that he lost count, and so did Cas, and now Sage. And not only that, she scared the living hell out of him. He thought a which placed a spell on her or something, when he walked in and found her unconscious with Cas crouched over her with two fingers placed on her forehead. When he learned the reason, first he was relieved then he got angry.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Asked Sam who was sitting at the little table with Sage. Cas had already took care of the pain.

"Didn't want to worry you guys until I was sure what it was" she replied softly.

"That doesn't make you lying to us better!" Dean snapped.

Sage looked at him, and for a moment he was in fear for his life. The intensity of her stare gave him the confidence to think it would melt iron. She got to her feet.

"When did I lie Dean?" She asked way too calmly.

By the look of her face he knew he should have backed down, but he was never one to walk away from a fight, even though at times he should have.

"When we asked you if you were okay and when you told us you were just fine!"

"When you asked me at that moment I was"

"You should've told us!"

"And what good would that have done!? There was nothing that you could do so there was no point of telling you!" she shouted, the calmness of her fading away by each word being replaced with a red-hot anger that burned within her green eyes like a blaze. "And want to talk about lies Dean?! You really want to go down that road? I highly doubt that you guys, of all people, want to talk about lies! Yes, okay, I'll admit that it was wrong to keep this from you! Tell me honestly if I told you what would you have done?!"

Dean was about to say when she cut him off.

"I'll tell you what would've happened, you and Sam would've stressed yourselves out trying to figure out a way to make me better! That's who you and Sam are, and I love you guys for it. But this was my thing to deal with, not yours. And me and Cas found a way to close the portal once and for all, once we do I'll be good"

Sam was silent a moment before speaking up "But if you close the portal, and you stay you can never go back to your normal life"

She looked at him "Not everyone is like you and ungrateful for this life Sam, believe it or not but not everyone wants a normal life like you. Why is that by the way? You help people, and hunt bad things, but you always wanted a normal life, why? What is so special about having a normal life? Is that why you didn't look for your brother and friend when they needed your help, when they needed you most? Did you see a perfect opportunity to have that boring apple pie life that you so desperately wanted, so much that you would even abandon your own brother?!"

The room fell silent following her words. Dean was surprised about Sage's outburst. She normally wasn't the kind of person to say things to hurt people, but it seems like they've caught her in a really bad mood.

He looked at his brother, who suddenly found a spot on the floor very interesting to study.

Okay, yes, Dean was angry at Sam for a long time, but he let that go years ago. He looked at Cas, who was just gaping at Sage, then he looked at Crowley who was seeming to be enjoying himself. Then finally he looked at Sage, the woman he loved, the woman he could see spending the rest of his life with.

She was looking at Sam with guilt written all over her face.

"Sammy, I'm sorry, i-"

"No," Sam cut her off "Your right"

"I'm sorry" she began to pace back and forth in front of them. It was something she did when she was nervous or frustrated Dean noticed "That wasn't right of me to say. I'm just -"

"Sage" Sam got to his feet went to her and pulled her into a hug "We're good"

"I've forgiven you for all that, you know that right?" She returned the hug "And I think Dean had too" She said, her voice muffled as she buried her face in his chest.

Sam sighed "Yeah, Yeah I know"

It was true, Dean had forgiven Sam, and Cas for their mistakes long ago. But what shocked him was the fact that Sage knew without him telling her. Did she know him so well that she could read his thoughts by his actions alone? Or did she just know?

This world wasn't for someone like her. He loved her, that's why he needed to let her go.

"Alright then, now that all the drama is over can we get back to finding my demon that is killing innocent people?" Asked Crowley.

"Yeah, first things first" said Dean looking at the king of hell "We open then close the portal, then when Sage's home, then me Sam and Cas will find your demon then you can drag it back down to the pit"

"Oh my, Dean, I love it when you take charge" said Crowley before vanishing.

"Wait, what did you just say?" Asked Sage, voice trembling, but it was hard to tell if it was from grief or anger. "When did I ever say that I was going back?"

Dean turned to her "You're going back, even if I have to push you into the portal myself"

She glared at him "Wow Dean, I didn't realize that I gave you the say to tell me what to do with my life!" She snapped "You have some nerve telling me what to do with my life! Newsflash you're not in control when it comes to my life I am. We might be in a relationship, but that doesn't give you the right to tell me what to do! You're not the one to say what comes and goes in this relationship! This isn't just a relationship Dean, this is a partnership. I'm staying, you have no say in it, so deal with it"

They stood there a moment just staring at each other. Sam and Cas was looking completely awkward looking at anything else other than them, they seemed to be wishing they were anywhere else. That was Dean's thought.

He knew that Sage could be stubborn, he just didn't realize that she could be this stubborn.

"What if you don't have a choice but to go back?" Asked Sam breaking the unbearable uncomfortable silence. "What happens if the spell causes for it?"

"Then I'll cross that bridge when I come to it" she said without taking her eyes off Dean "But, it seems that you guys don't want me to stay, so if that's the case then you guys should be happy!"

Her words cut deeper than any knife ever could. How could she think that was the reason of them wanting her to go back home? Dean just wanted her safe, this life is messy and screwed up who in the hell would want it? If he was completely honest with himself, he would say that he didn't want her to go back, that he wanted her to stay. No other woman that he's met in his life stands up to him the way Sage does, and that was the reason he fell in love with her.

And yet he kept his mouth shut and his thoughts to himself. Maybe if she believed that they didn't want her here she would go back, then she would be safe, her safety is all that mattered.

oOo

In a half an hour Castiel had all the ingredients gathered into a gold metal bowl. And after putting all the ingredients of the spell inside the bowl, Cas had Sage stand near the altar and cut her palm, that hurt like a son of a bitch, and that made her wonder how the hell can the boys do it on a regular basis, they have to be some sort of masochist. Once all that was said and done, she read the spell allowed out of the spell book that she read so many months ago, only this time it had to be done in Latin, lucky for her she was studying Latin anyway, and even more lucky that she was learning Magic.

The thought of Sam and Dean not wanting her here stun, but she knew the boys like the back of her hand, their actions speak louder than words, always has. She knew that the truth was that they didn't want her to go, they thought it was safer for her to go. Always putting people before their own needs.

As she read she thought back to her old life, and briefly thought what if she did go back? Would she forget about the boys and how it felt like having them laugh with her goof around with her, would she forget how it feels like to have Dean hold her? To kiss her? To make love to her? Would it go back to being just a TV show Day Dreams and wishes? But the bigger question that she had to ask herself was, could she live in a world where Sam and Dean Winchester are nothing but characters on a TV show? Could she go back to her old life knowing what she knows now?

As the portal opened revealing the library that she left behind so many months ago, she looked at the boys, her friends and family. She looked at Cas, the best friend she never knew she could ever have. A guy that always tried to do the right thing no matter what, even when it turned out to be the wrong thing. She looked at Sam, a guy that was more like a brother to her than her actual brothers were, who was trying to make up for his past mistakes, and doing a damn fine job of it. Who believed he was doing right he just did it the wrong way. And then she finally looked at Dean, a man that she loved more than her life, a man that would sacrifice everything for the greater good including his life, who was strong, selfless and would always protect the people who is closest to him.

As she looked at each of them, she knew her decision and the answer to her question, it's not like the decision was that hard to make. No, she couldn't live in a world without these amazing men by her side. They were part of her now, there was no way in hell she was going back to her old life if they liked it or not.

The wind started to blow, moving her hair slightly.

She smiled as she chanted the spell to close the portal and set the worlds right. Back in her world she had nothing waiting for her, but here she had everything, her everything was standing in front of her in the shape of three amazing men, who against all odds had defeated fate itself through the power of love and friendship. They showed that the power of Free Will was stronger than fate itself, and she would give anything to be a part of it, to be a part of their world.

As the portal closed, she let go of her old life and embraced her new one without any regrets.

"You didn't go back" said Sam, after a moment.

"I'm still standing here aren't I?"

Sam came and practically crushed her with a hug. "Good"

Laughing she return the hug "like I would leave and let you guys have all the fun"

After Sam let go of her Cas came and actually thought he was just going to get a handshake, Sage pulled him into a hug instead. For a moment he acted like he didn't know what to do, then slowly and hesitantly returned the hug. She then looked at Dean, who was just looking at her. For a moment she thought he was going to yell at her, until he came and engulfed her into a loving embrace. She returned the embrace immediately dropping the spellbook as she wrapped her arms around his neck. She had never felt so safer than when she is in her warriors arms.

"I love you, my warrior, I love you" she whispered as she placed a gentle kiss on his cheek. She then kissed him on the lips, he returned the gesture after a moment's hesitation. There was no place where she would rather be than where she was. Dean Sam Cas was her everything.

When they pulled back she suddenly realized that they wasn't alone.

Clearing her throat as she took a step back she looked at Sam "Come on, don't we have a demon to find and give to the King of hell?"

Sam smirked "Yeah, we do"

"Let's get going" said Dean.

oOo

"This was just all kinds of wrong" grumbled Sage as they got out of the Impala when they arrived at the church "Well, if only my parents could see me now, how proud they would be"

Dean was a little shocked and surprised about that statement. He and Sage were dressed as a father and a nun.

"Okay, gonna have to get the full story there"

Sam and Cas went to the other side of town to another church. They narrowed it down to two churches where the demon likes to visit for some unknown reason, the thing was they had no idea which one it went to. So his girlfriend suggested to split up in teams. Sam and Cas took the other church as he and Sage came to this one.

"Remember when I said that my parents was over religious?" Asked Sage, looking down at herself in disgust.

"Yeah" Dean did remember her saying something like that.

"Well, Mommy and Daddy dearest made me go to Catholic School and church. Let's just say when I said hell no I got my ass blistered with a belt, and couldn't sit down a week straight afterwards"

Dean looked at her "What?"

"Why did you think we lost touch? My parents wasn't exactly good people Dean, hell, they actually thought that I was the daughter of Satan. Ironic that I chose to live in a world where that kind of thing was real."

"So, you said that you got in contact with your family when the worlds was combined was another lie?"

"Yes and no. The truth was that I did try. I got my father trying to exorcise me over the phone for my efforts. Safe to say that they won't miss me and I won't miss them"

"Well, your parents sounded like dicks"

She smiled brightly at him "Thanks, that's the nicest thing anyone's ever said to me"

He didn't know how to think about that, he did know that it pissed him off. But Dean was glad that he was learning more things about her, but he still felt like she was holding something back. She seemed almost reluctant to tell him the parts that she did, he of all people should know how difficult it is to talk about the past.

"Dean, you've been to hell, now imagine my home life ten times worse." She said as she started walking up the front steps to the church, Dean following "I wasn't allowed to have any friends, only to do my Bible studies, and hang out with my own gender, I was until I was old enough to get married that is"

"Wait, were you married?"

She looked at him "Would it matter if I was?"

"No"

"Good" she smirked "What say we get this done and over with, and then go home? I just might be in the mood to make my homemade apple pie, that I make from scratch if I may add"

He knew that she was changing the subject, and he let her. She'll tell him everything and all due time. Plus, She had him at the word pie.

"Sounds good to me"

oOo

When they walked into the church Sage had a bitter feeling. Because of her parents she couldn't enjoy the beauty of churches, instead she actually hated them. Her father was a preacher, but instead of trying to use the Bible to spread good he decided to spread hate, but it turns out that he wasn't so righteous as he pretended he was. He was just as big as a sinner as the rest of the world. What's the saying 'practice what you preach' But her father was a terrifying horrible man and she won't miss him.

She noticed that something was off immediately when she walked in, it was a Sunday so the church should have been filled with people praying to a god that didn't give a damn. And yet it was empty.

"You make a hot nun" Dean whispered in her ear making her smile.

"Ooh, what a charmer" she fanned herself with her hand "That statement was the hottest thing I've ever heard"

"Can I help you Dean, Sage?" Asked a voice behind them causing them both to jump and spin around.

In a blink of an eye Sage was thrown against the stonewall and was held there in mid-air. Dean hit against the opposite wall. She couldn't move and she panicked for a moment.

'No, Don't Panic calm down' she thought.

Eventually she forced herself to relax. Panicking wasn't going to get them anywhere. She learned a long time ago not to panic, why? Panicking never helped her once in the past, why would it help her now?

She looked at the man that the demon was possessing at the moment, a older man with gray at his temples, a preacher, the demon was covered head-to-toe with blood, white clothing stained with red. She stared at the coal black eyes.

If only she can manage to get to her phone and let Sam know.

"So, you're the hunters that had been hunting me"

"Yeah, let me know so I can finish this job" she spat.

"Oh, yeah, I'm going to let you go so you will kill me. I'm finally free and that's how it's going to stay"

The demon walked over to Dean, who was struggling to get to his feet. the demon grabbed him by the throat and held him in mid-air.

"You son of a bitch!" She growled "You hurt him, and I swear that you wish that I would send you straight back to hell!"

Sage's heart dropped to the pit of her stomach when the demon smiled at her. Fear slowly set in and she started to panic. She was having trouble learning how to exorcise a demon, she never knew how difficult it was to learn another language.

"Damn it!"

Sage's and Dean's eyes met, in that moment she understood what he was trying to tell her without words, though, never had to say the words she knew. Dean was saying 'I love you' and she got the message loud and clear.

Her voice of despair and heartache echoed off the walls as the demon broke his neck. Dean's lifeless body fell to the floor. Sage was enraged with fiery. She was a witch, she knew how to use magic why the hell is she still hanging on this godforsaken wall? With a thought, she broke the spell that the demon had on her. She landed on the stone floor snapping her right ankle, but the pain in her ankle didn't match the aching in her heart and soul.

She forced herself to her feet and glared at the demon. She made a fist in the air. The demon tried to move but was unable to.

"Sorry" she said her voice trembling with grief and rage "You're not going anywhere, but he'll take care of you"

Crowley came into the church clapping "Not bad, now hand him over"

"Not until you bring him back" she looked at the king of Hell and the former King of the crossroads "bring him back, or I kill your demon and I know how"

"Sorry love, the only one that can actually kill demons was moose, I'm guessing you know how he gets that juice"

"It's a spell that I've been working on to kill demons, I have yet to try to use it to see if it works. I could use your demon are you, your choice"

"Then your precious Dean wouldn't come back now would he?"

"There's other Crossroads demons besides you. Besides you told me your secret remember? You told me that you care about Dean so bring him back!" She screamed "I can't live without him!"

Crowley snapped his fingers, the demon that she was holding in place vanished.

"Sorry, I do care about him. What's in it for me?"

She knew what he was getting at, would she go that far? As if she needed to ask herself that question.

Crowley sighed "Tell you what, because I like you I'll make you a deal that not many people get. I'll give you 25 years"

"Why so generous?" She asked suspiciously.

"I'm a nice guy, when I want to be. So what do you say precious, we have a deal?"

If she does this what would Dean say? She knew how guilty he felt when John sold his soul to yellow eyes to save Dean's life, was she seriously considering doing the same thing? 25 years, that's practically a lifetime, who says that he has to know about it? Wasn't for herself, it was for all the work that he still has left to do. She could tell that to herself all she wanted, she knew the reason.

She looked at Dean's lifeless body then looked at the king of hell. "Fine, we have a deal, my soul is yours"

Crowley smiled "Pucker up buttercup"

oOo

Sage called Sam and Cas explaining that Crowley took the demon back where it belonged, but the second they arrived Sam knew that something was wrong. Sage wasn't acting like herself. She was acting like herself but he could tell it was forced. He decided to ask her about it later. Right now they just wanted to go home.

They went back to the motel and got a good night's rest. The next morning Dean and Sage talked and apologized to one another, Sage was more like herself but something still was off. Sam just shrugged it off and figured she was just tired.

it took them a few days to finally reach the bunker. Things went back to normal. Poker on Friday nights, even though Sage was horrible at the game, movie night on Mondays Tuesdays and Thursdays. Going out on cases. Sage cooking dinner and breakfast in the kitchen as she hummed son and danced.

A few months after the case with the demon there were two cases, one in Chicago, and one other case in Yellowstone. Sage and Cas took the case in Yellowstone as Sam and Dean took the case in Chicago. Sage claimed one of the antique cars that was in the bunkers garage, a red jaguar 68 to be exact according to Dean. It turns out the case in Chicago was just a very angry spirit, as the case in Yellowstone was a chupacabra. Sage handled it pretty well according to Cas. In just a few days they were all back in the bunker. Sam and Dean's mom came by a few times. Then soon enough they had another issue to deal with. The British men of letters. Sam Dean Cas Mary and Sage took care of them, but it was bloody, but it had to be done. Sage had a few nightmares after she took a person's life for the first time. She was dealing with it in her own way. Then Lucifer was going to have a son, but it wasn't as bad as they thought. Jack doesn't seem evil.

And dealing with all that, Sam still couldn't shake the feeling that Sage was keeping something from them. He just doesn't know what.

oOo

Dean Sam And Sage were out on a hunt, something strange was happening in Kansas, so they decided to go and check it out to see if it was their kind of dig. Cas and mom stayed back at the bunker with the kid. Dean still didn't fully trust Jack, he was Lucifer's love child after all, but then again Dean found it difficult to trust anybody. He looked in the rearview mirror at Sage and Cas. Well there are exceptions to that.

He still can't believe how long it has been since he first met Sage. It was odd, it felt like she had always been there. But something was off, he just can't put his finger on it.

It was silent in the Impala all except the radio playing Sage's favorite song.

"Sage" he said deciding to break the silence.

She hummed "Yeah Deano?"

"Is everything okay?"

She was silent a moment "Yeah, why wouldn't it be?"

She reached over and turned up the radio at full volume and started to sing along, her way of saying she doesn't want to talk about it. That was when they knew something was wrong.

'..On a stormy sea of moving emotion

Tossed about I'm like a ship on the ocean

I set a course for winds of fortune, but I hear the voices say

Carry on my wayward son

For there'll be peace when you are done

Lay your weary head to rest

Don't you cry no more

Carry on, you will always remember

Carry on, nothing equals the splendor

Now your life's no longer empty

Surely heaven waits for you

Carry on my wayward son

For there'll be peace when you are done

Lay your weary head to rest

Don't you cry no more'

* * *

To be continued in Heart of Stone.


End file.
